Melting Snow, Warming Hearts
by Starleatta
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Calandra HATES crowds and is cold to new people after an accident that happened years ago. After moving to Namimori, will she make new friends and fall in love? And what of her ties with the Mafia? Hibari x OC/18OC/ Kyoya x OC
1. Arriving at Namimori

So, nice people who read my journal [On Quizilla a.k.a. Failzilla]…I LIED! I decided to ONLY do a Hibari story and not a multi-one. After I found out that there was a Snow Guardian in one of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn video game, I decided to give the Vongola one. This is made up in my own arc/my own story line so…SORRY IF IT SUCKS!

**Bold is Italian**

Normal is Japanese

SUMMARY:

Romano Calandra isn't your average teenage girl. She absolutely LOATHS crowds and is as cold as snow and ice to people she hasn't warmed up to. After he father disappeared, Calandra's mother decides that they should move to Namimori, Japan, but why Namimori of all places? While in Namimori, Calandra is pushed into the world of the mafia once more and meets the Demon of Namimori, finding some interest in the 18 year old boy.

[&Start]

"WHEN YOU WALK AWAY, YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY PLEEEASE~ OH BABY! DON'T GO!" Mamma belted out as she took a sharp right turn, causing the car to jerk dramatically to the side while the tires squeaked loudly.

"**Mamma! Slow down**!" I screamed as my hands griped the nearest thing next to me.

"**O****h come on Calandra! Live a little**!" Mamma cried happily, as she turned up the volume of the radio. "YOU'RE GETTING ME! TOO MANY THINGS LATELY!"

"**Pull over! Pull over**!" I screamed as my Mamma slammed on the breaks, causing me and my mom to jerk forward as the car stopped abruptly.

Fumbling with my seatbelt, I abruptly opened the car door, practically threw myself outside, and started to hyperventilate while gripped my heart with my right hand and running my left through my blonde hair.

"**Mah, come on back into the car Calandra! Mamma promises she'll drive faster so her little Bimbo [1] doesn't have to spend anymore time in the evil car," **Mamma promised as she leaned over the passenger seat, a frown on her face.

"**J-Just a second, I gotta catch my breath**," I said as I brought my left hand to my knee.

"**You wanna take your meds Bimbo**?" Mamma questioned as I shook my head and got back in the car, putting on my seatbelt while rolling the windows down.

"**No, can we please just get this drive over with**?" I said as Mamma nodded her head vigorously, a grin on her face as she punched the gas peddle, hitting 60 in 20 seconds and soon hitting 80.

"**Oh! Look there Calandra! We're in Namimori now! Only a few more minutes and we'll be at our new home**!" Mamma exclaimed gleefully.

"**That's great Mamma**," I answered as I rubbed my temples, feeling lightheaded.

"**Oh look sweetie! It's your new school! Doesn't look great**?" Mamma grinned as a pack of students stood in front of the gate of what seemed like a large high school.

"**Looks grand…" **I mumbled as I warily eyed the large group.

"**You'll love our new house! It's in a quiet neighborhood and it's quite big! There are no locks, so that should put you at ease, if only a bit and it's quite big for just the two of us! It's a four person home**!" Mamma explained excitedly as she slowed down before turning into a quiet neighborhood.

There were simple traditional styled Japanese housed on each side of the quiet street, each having its own unique style to the other and lush green gardens surrounding each house. There were a few kids outside playing with each other while two adults stood next to each other with a cup of tea in their hands.

"**It seems nice**," I nodded in approval as Mamma clapped her hands together excitedly before placing them back on the steering wheel.

"**That's great! And I heard Namimori Shrine was near here and they always hold the festivals here! I know you don't like crowds but we can finally get in touch with your Papa's culture**!" Mamma grinned as I frowned.

"**Whatever**," I shrugged as Mamma pulled into the driveway of a tradition Japanese house surrounded by green plants, a few trees and a bird house standing in the middle of a small garden.

"**Okay! Here we are! Our new home! Calandra-Chan, from now on you shall address me as Okaa-San! We shall speak Japanese in this house so that you'll know how to speak it since I know that your not goanna talk to anyone here. Oh! Maybe I should start calling your Hibari-Chan! After all, your name does mean skylark**, [2]" Mamma stated happily as she jumped out of the car and skipped towards the trunk as I followed her slowly.

"No thanks Mamma-I mean Okaa-San, I prefer my Italian name," I declined sweetly as Mamma rummaged through the trunk of the car.

"Here's your box Hibari-Chan! It has all your clothes in it. Go inside the house and look for your room, I already had the movers put all your stuff in it," Mamma nodded, ignoring my previous sentence as she held a large box that contained all her beauty items.

With a small sigh, I walked up the stone pathway, opened the front door and entered the genkan [3]. Walking across the tataki [4], I took off my shoes and faced it towards the front door before stepping on the small wooden platform, slipping on my house sandals and entering the main part of the house. Heading up the stairs, I slid open all shoji doors I came across, looking for my room.

When I finally found my room, I entered it and placed my box of clothes on top of my platform bed that stood in the middle of my room with the headboard pushed against the wall across the shoji door and a small window above my bed. On each side of my bed was a small dark night table, one had a small

Looking around my room I saw that it had tatami flooring, lavender painted walls with three vertical scrolls of cherry blossom petals floating in the air hanging above a dark wooden drawer for my clothes placed a few centimeters away from the shoji door to my bedroom with a vase of white orchids sitting atop. Right in the middle of the room was a kotatsu with a lavender blanket draped over the frame under the table. To the left of my room was an oshiire where three different styles of my school uniform were hung.

Nodding my head, I found that this room was quite nice and not as stuffy and small as my old one in Italy. I started to put away my clothes in the large box and rearrange some of my little trinkets and pictures that were already placed in my room. When everything was to my liking, I exited my room and headed downstairs to see how Mamma was doing. Walking down the stairs, I paused in my steps when I heard Mamma speaking in Italian to someone who had a somewhat high pitched male voice. As quietly as I could, I descended down the stairs and pressed my body against the wall, next to the archway that led into the kitchen.

"**So Reborn, why did you come over here**?" Mamma's voice questioned as the sound of sipping soon followed, she was probably drinking some espresso. "**One of the world's best Baby Hitmen wouldn't just visit an old friend for no reason, no?**" Mamma continued as I bit my lower lip.

Why would the Sun Acrobaleno be here? Isn't he supposed to be training the new Vongola Boss in Japan? The chances that the Vongola Boss resides here in Namimori is low, there are thousands of towns and cities in Japan.

"**Just wanting to welcome you to Namimori**," Reborn answered simply as a small sipping noise followed, Mamma probably made him a cup of espresso too. "**So, why'd you move from Sicily to Namimori? You've probably got a good reason for moving all the way here Farfalla. Especially Namimori of all places in Japan**,"

"...**After Tetsuo disappeared, I…" **Mamma paused as my breath caught in my throat. "Would you like some coffee Hibari-Chan?" Mamma cheerfully asked as I exhaled with a frown.

I was discovered.

"Okaa-San," I started as I revealed myself. "Why do you want to call me Hibari-Chan? Can't you call me Calandra?" I pouted as I saw baby Reborn smirk before taking a drink of his espresso.

"I'm just trying to get in touch with your Otou-San's culture, and your Otou-San always called you Hibari-Chan," Mamma pouted as I frowned.

"That's why I don't want you calling me that," I muttered quickly and quietly before looking at Reborn. "Ciao Reborn. What brings you here?" I questioned as the Sun Acrobaleno put down his cup of espresso.

"Just here to greet you and your mother Calandra," Reborn started as he stood up. "It was nice meeting up with you again Farfalla," Reborn nodded towards Mamma's direction before looking me straight in the eye. "See you later Calandra," and with that said, the Sun Acrobaleno left, leaving only Mamma and me.

After a few moments in silence, Mamma stood up and took Reborn's cup and her own to wash. Moving towards the fridge, I got out a bottle of water and sat down at the island where Mamma and Reborn previously sat. Opening the water bottle, I brought the opening of the bottle towards my lips before gulping down the contents. Bringing the bottle down, I licked my lips before recapping the bottle, playing with it in my hands as I watched Mamma clean the two cups before drying off her hands with a nearby towel and sitting in front of me.

"I see you already finished unpacking," I commented as Mamma nodded her head.

"Only a few boxes, I already did most of the unpacking when I came here last week," Mamma commented as I nodded my head while she clasped her hands together. "Did you see your school uniform hanging in your closet? I was hoping Namimori High would have a cute sailor uniform but this one's still cute!" Mamma commented excitedly as a small smile made its way to my lips.

"Yeah, it does look cute," I commented back before entering a conversation with Mamma, but not forgetting about Reborn's visit.

[&End]

[1] Ah, it's not an insult! My dad [who's Italian] always calls me Bimbo. In Italian, Bimbo is the most commonly used word for baby or little child in Italian.

[2] According to the website where I got the name, Calandra is an Italian surname that can be used as a forename. It means 'Skylark' or 'Lark' and is a nickname given to people with good singing voices.

[3] Its a traditional entryway in Japanese entrances for homes, apartments or buildings.

[4] Marble/concrete flooring of a genkan.

_**R&R**_


	2. Welcome to Namimori High

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Forgot to mention last time but, this takes place 3YL! So add 3 years to everyone's age and that's how old they are! Also, please R&R! Makes me happy and when I'm happy, I usually post faster so…yeah. Enjoy!**

[Start]

Hearing the light melody of a violin playing, I reached my arm out from under the sheets to my night table, groping around for my cell that was vibrating and producing the sweet melody of the Lark Ascending. Grabbing the phone, I flipped it open and pressed a random button, stopping the melody from continuing onward. Lying in bed, still under the covers, I took off my headphones and placed them around my neck as I sat up in bed, the blanker pooling on my lap. With eyes still closed from tiredness, I got out of bed and slowly made my way into the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, I brushed my teeth in front of the sink while rubbing my tired mint eyes. Spitting out the white foam that collected in my mouth, I rinsed my mouth with water before getting a small amount of mouthwash in my mouth. Quickly swishing the blue liquid in my mouth, I counted to 60 before spitting out the burning liquid and stripping down, all while the door was open. Opening the other door in the bathroom, I entered the actual bathroom and saw a white soak tub on one side of the bathroom and a shower right next to it.

Standing on top of the bamboo platform next to the tub, I turned on the faucet, letting hot water pour into the tub while I picked up the showerhead that was attached to the wall by a hose. Sitting on the little bamboo-showering seat, I filled the wooden bucket with water before pouring it on my head, causing the water to cascade down my body. After repeating this process a few times, I took the red bottle that sat in front of me and squeezed a bit into the palm of my hand before lathering the substance in my hair. Filling up the bucket of water, I rinsed off the shampoo though roughly before reapplying it to my hair and washing it once more. Next, I reached for the white bar of soap that rested next to the shampoo bottle and cleaned off my body. Once that was done, I continued to fill up the small bucket with water and wash up all the soap before standing up and turning on the faucet for the soak tub.

Once the tub was filled with hot water, I turned off the faucet and slowly dipped myself in the hot water. Taking in deep breaths as I relaxed in the water, I felt my mind at ease while my muscles relaxed. Leaning my head against the pillow that was placed on the edge of the soak tub, I closed my eyes and relaxed into the hot water. After a few more minutes of soaking, I stood up from the tub and drained out the water since Mamma wouldn't be up till noon for she was up late doing something last night. Reaching for a nearby towel, I completely dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my body, exited the bathroom, and headed towards my room.

Upon entering my room, I put on my bra and underwear, moved towards the closet, and picked out my school uniform. The uniform consisted of a dark green skirt, a white long sleeve blouse, black sweater vest and a red bow. With a nod of approval, I put on my uniform and made sure it was all neat and nice. I then went to my sock drawer and rummaged around for my black knee high socks before slipping those on too. I then reached for the brush and started to comb my long blonde hair before blow drying it and combing it once more before tying it into a messy French bun, with a few strands of my hair and bangs in my face. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I brushed my bangs to my right before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, the smell of eggs and coffee hit my nose as I saw Mamma standing in front of the stove with her pink robe on, her blonde hair a frizzy mess and some green gunk on her face. Once she saw me enter the kitchen, her tired look was replaced with a happy one.

"Hibari-Chan! You look so cute in your uniform! Sit down! I'm making an Italian omelet for us today. This will be the last Italian breakfast we'll have since Reborn-San was nice enough to get me a Japanese Cook Book! Your bento is in the fridge, I stayed up all night making it, and I hope you like it!" Mamma exclaimed as I sat down and took a piece of toasted and spread some butter on it.

"Thank you very much Okaa-San," I thanked as I bit into the crunchy bread and chewed it before taking a sip of my coffee.

As I ate my bread and drank my coffee, Mamma was humming to some new Japanese song she heard on the radio while swinging her hips to the beat. Reaching inside my bag, I pulled out a yellow piece of paper with directions to Namimori High from our house, something Mamma did for me when she bought the house. As I studied the piece of paper, Mamma put down a plate with a single omelet that contained sausage, some cheeses and vegetables. Thanking her, I ate my breakfast while Mamma ate her own.

"So you've got an idea on where you school is?" Mamma questioned as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a few blocks away from here," I answered as I took a sip of my coffee, Mamma doing the same.

"Hibari-Chan…" Mamma started as I frowned at the name. "Try and make new friends, okay? I know you hate crowds but…I don't want you growing up without friends,"

"Okaa-San, I've never had any friends and I've been doing fine. Besides, if you make one friend, more are likely to come and then I'll just be stuck with a crowd," I frowned as Mamma pouted before eating her omelet.

"I know…it's just…I've always wanted you to have a bunch of friends…you know…like a _family_…" Mamma said, putting a bit of emphasis on the word family, which caused me to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean family?" I questioned suspiciously, as Mamma shook her head.

"Nothing!" Mamma exclaimed as she looked at the clock. "Look at the time!" Mamma said as she pointed to the clock before opening the fridge and taking out my bento. "You better get going!" Mamma smiled as she pushed the bento in my arms and started to push me towards the front door. "Bye Hibari-Chan! Be safe!" Mamma exclaimed as she kissed my cheek and pushed me into the genkan.

With a frown, I put on my brown penny loafers and exited the house to see the Sun already up in the air. It seemed like a nice fall day, so I rolled up the sleeves of my blouse to my elbow, revealing skinny and lightly scared forearms. Glancing at the watch on my left wrist, I saw that it was only seven in the morning and that school didn't start for another half hour. Nodding my head, I was pleased to know that I would arrive to school early and would be able to avoid the large crowds at school. Placing my right hand on the strap of my bag, I casually walked to school with my mint eyes drifting from place to place. Flying above was a skylark that was singing its song, probably finding a mate. On my way to Namimori High, I saw a few people out for a jog and some students walking to school with their friends.

Finally, I reached the High School. It was a large, four story tall building surrounded by a black metal fence. Walking into the courtyard of the school, I saw a pathway leading to the front entrance, green grass, bushes against the wall and fence of the school and a few trees where students would sit during lunch. Near those trees where a few teens hanging out with their friends, chatting and laughing with each other. Ignoring the groups sudden burst of chuckles; I entered the high school and headed towards the Main Office for my locker and class schedule. Reaching the main office, I slid open the door and walked up to the secretary behind the desk who glanced up at me from her computer.

"Why hello there darling, how can I help you?" she smiled at me as I frowned, not happy with meeting new people.

"I'm new here, just moved to Namimori yesterday," I answered briefly. "I was wondering if I could get my schedule,"

With a slight frown at my briefness and lack of sugarcoated words, the secretary started to type on her computer before something printed out of the printer. Walking over to the printer, the secretary took out the printed page and stood in front of me, the desk separating the both of us, while picking up a red pen.

"Alright, so this is your classroom," she said as she circled three. "The first letter indicates which floor the class is, I'll help you to your first class." she informed me as she pointed to the kanjis next to the classroom number. "These are you classes and this-" she pointed to the three numbers on the upper right corner of the paper, "is your locker combination," the secretary said as she handed me a sheet of music. "This is the School's Anthem. Learn it for the entire school sings it every Friday and Saturday morning. If you don't learn it…well…you don't want to find out," she warned while handing me the schedule and sheet music. "I just have to e-mail your teacher about your arrival and then I'll bring you to your locker to change shoes. You can sit down while I do this," she said as I looked behind me to see a few chairs lined neatly against the wall.

Walking over, I sat down on the chair before looking at the sheet music, although I would like to know what would happen if I didn't learn it. I'm sure it isn't worse than what I've dealt with in the past. A few minutes later a loud bell rang, probably the late bell or something to signal the students that they should be in the school by now.

"Okay Romano-San, you ready?" the secretary asked as I shrugged my shoulders and stood up.

"Whatever…" I mumbled as I followed her out of the office and into the crowded halls.

I could feel my eye twitch and my lips move downward at the sight of all the students rushing to class. When the secretary realized I wasn't following, she looked at me with a frown and questioning glance. Noticing the glance, I managed to suck up my hatred of crowds and follow her, muttering Italian profanities of how much I loathed crowds. Right when everyone entered their classes, the school bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"Now your locker is in a less occupied part of the school so there won't be a lot of people nearby," she said as I inwardly smiled. "I'm sorry about this, I'm sure it'll be harder for you to make friends since you'll have to go to a less occupied part of the school during most of your free time. No one comes to this side and those who do are usually in a rush since the Disciplinary Committee is near here," she continued.

'_**I may just have to thank the Disciplinary Committee then.**__' _I thought as the secretary stopped in front of a locker and showed me how to open my locker. _**'She's treating me like I was just born yesterday,' **_I frowned while unconsciously sending the secretary a glare.

"Okay now, let's go to your class!" the secretary smiled which faltered once she saw the frown and glare on my face.

With a slight frown at my lack of enthusiasm, or at the glare I was giving her, the secretary turned around and proceeded to walk towards my class with me in tow. The halls were quiet, the only sound coming from the secretary's heels clicking against the white tiled floor and the soft sound my penny loafers made. It seemed like an hour before the secretary finally stopped in front of a door and knocked on it, before sliding it open.

"Ah, Kimura-San," the teacher greeted as a slight blush rose on the secretary's cheeks.

"Yamada-San," the secretary greeted back as she motioned towards me. "This is the new student that will be joining your class," she smiled while looking at me, expecting me to smile, which I didn't. "Well, see you at lunch," the secretary waved before exiting the class.

"Well now, why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher offered as I faced the class, all eyes intently staring and observing me.

"I'm Romano, Calandra," I stated simply as the teacher kept his smile on his face.

"And what do you like?" he questioned.

"Peace and quiet," I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dislike?" the teacher strained a smile.

"Crowds," I simply stated as I eyed the door.

"Anything else Romano-San?" he asked as I shook my head. "Hmm, seems like the only open seat is the one way in the back next to the window, I hope that's okay," he smiled at me as I simply walked over to my desk, students starring at me as I passed by.

Sitting down at my seat, the teacher began to continue his lesson on the wonders of Calculus, urging everyone to take note. As everyone dug in their bag for their notebook, I had already gotten mine out and a mechanical pencil. I pressed the eraser until a fair amount of lead came out of the tip of the mechanical pencil before placing the tip on the crisp sheet of line paper and began to write down a few formulas that the teacher had written on the board. Every so often, my gaze and attention would drift from the subject and out the window where you had a nice view of the school's back which held trees, bushes and some dying flowers.

"_**Flowers…" **_I thought with a slight grimace as I jotted down a few notes from the whiteboard.

It wasn't long 'till the teacher decided to stop writing down notes and start to lecture the class on how calculus can help you in certain situations, which I found pointless. Casting my gaze outside the window once more, I noticed a lone fellow standing in front of a group of boys who had fear writing on their faces. Squinting my eyes slightly, I observed the single boy whose arrival seemed to cast fear in the deepest part of their souls.

The boy had black hair that shined in the sun and sharp metallic blue eyes that seemed to narrow at the three boy. The boy wore a white long sleeve button up, a black jacket, which looked to be made of some smooth and shiny fabric that was draped over his shoulders and fluttered behind him due to the slight breeze, black straight leg slacks and black penny loafers. I also noticed a red armband pinned to the upper left sleeve of his jacket with Disciplinary Committee written in gold kanji.

A small smirk appeared on the boy's face as he pulled out two tonfas, one in each hand, from out of his jacket, making the boys in front of him pale. In a quick fluid movement, the boy knocked one of the three unconscious and the other on the ground with a bleeding skull. Walking towards the last boy, the predator raised his tonfa to attack the last boy, only to see him faint in fear.

A satisfied smirk made its way to the black haired boy's face one more before the smirk slightly faltered. Turning his head, the boy looked up at me. His metallic blue eyes locking with my mint ones, glaring slightly at me. I smirked at the boy, who in turn slightly frowned at my smirk, eyes narrowing as if he was to burn a hole in my head.

"Romano-San, care giving us the answer for number five on the board?" the teacher asked as all the students' heads turned towards me while I glanced at said question.

"X equals negative two, one and three," I answered as the teacher coughed into his fist a bit before returning to his lesson.

Looking out the window, I saw the black haired boy smirk at me before leaving my sight of view around the corner.


	3. Meeting the Devil, Meeting the Witch

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the reason I wrote down the detail of Calandra's morning bath was so you all could get a view on Traditional Japanese life and see how calming it is. I know the previous chapter was boring but it was to give you some foreshadowing on Calandra. I also forgot to mention that Calandra wears contacts. WARNING, a bit of bad language on Calandra's part so avert eyes. Reborn might be a bit OOC, please message me on what you think! **

**THANK YOU SwordFeather FOR REVIEWING AND MESSAGING ME! GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

[Chapter 3. Meeting the Demon, Meeting the Witch]

"Ah, Mina-Chan! Come over here!" a random girl exclaimed as the girl in front of me stood up with a smile.

"Ah," the girl nodded as she pushed her desk over to form a circle with her friends.

Closing my notebook, I placed it in my bag before I started to rummage through for my bento. Taking out my bento, I stood up from my desk and exited the room, finding the classroom to be too loud and too crowded to enjoy a peaceful lunch. Thus, I started my search for a quiet area to eat lunch. The lunchroom was definitely out of the question and I would not be eating my lunch in the bathroom like some pathetic low life. I found myself walking in the less populated area of the school, the area around my locker.

'_**Why can't this school be-' **_pausing my thoughts and stopping in my tracks, I took three paces backwards before turning my head to my right, starting straight at the sign that hung on the door.

'_School Roof Entrance!' _was scrawled on a piece of paper tapped to the door.

Walking towards the door, I placed my hand on the handle and pushed down so that the door opened to reveal a staircase with a door above. Walking up the stairs, I heard the door shut behind me which caused me to run up the stairs silently and open the door, not wanting to be stuck in that small area. Scanning the rooftop, I found it was a nice and quiet spot to enjoy my lunch.

Finding a nice spot to sit down, I opened my bento to reveal a mochi, two-bocchan dango and an onigiri. Spotting a piece of paper under my bento, I opened it up to reveal the music sheet that contained the Namimori High theme song which must've stuck itself down there after I placed it in my bag haphazardly along with my schedule and map of the school. Placing the sheet on the ground, I clasped my hands together and muttered an 'Itadakimasu' before picking up the bocchan dango and eating it. While chewing on the dango, I looked over the music sheet and quietly hummed the tune while I ate my lunch.

_~Midori tanabiku Namimori no,_

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~_

A high-pitched voice sang as flapping wings accompanied the singing voice. Looking up, I saw a yellow canary [1] soaring through the sky. Noticing me, the canary flew down towards me before it decided to stand in front of my bento.

"Ah, aren't you a cutie~," I cooed as I gently pet the canary, causing the bird to flap it's wings happily.

_~Itsumo kawaranu,_

_Sukoyaka kenage,_

_Aa~_

The bird continued to sing as I looked at the music sheet I had placed on the rooftop, only to notice that the bird was singing the Namimori High Anthem.

"Woa," I smiled as I gave the canary a small piece of my onigiri. "What's your name little guy?" I questioned as I laid down on my stomach, elbows propped against the concrete roof as I ate my dango.

The canary perched itself on the edge of my bento and started to peck at the onigiri I offered. Finishing off the dango, I put it on the lid of the bento before reaching for the mochi.

"Hibird~," the canary chirped as he flapped his wings. "Hibird~."

"Hibird, eh?" I repeated while taking a bite out of my mochi. "I'm Calandra. Want to teach me the Namimori High Anthem?" I asked as the canary flapped its wings once more.

_~Midori tanabiku Namimori no,_

_Dainaku shounaku nami gaii~_

Hibird sang as I copied, trying to sing the song while eating. This went on till halfway through lunch, when I had fully learned the song and Hibird had eaten off the piece of onigiri I had given him. Closing my bento and wrapping the blue cloth around it, I started to pet Hibird while singing the Namimori Anthem, Hibird joining along with me before Hibird suddenly stopped.

"Eh? What's wrong?" I questioned as Hibird started to flap his wings.

"Hibari~! Hibari~!" Hibird sang as a frown made its way to my lips.

"Mah, not you too. My name's not Hibari, its Calandra," I stated while placing my right palm over my left elbow.

"What are you doing here Herbivore?" a cold voice called as I turned on my back to see the boy who beat those three boys during Calculus. "And why is your hair that color? Blonde hair is against the school rules and for that, I'll bite you to death." [2]

Hibird then flew to the boy's shoulder, chanting 'Hibari' repeatedly while flapping his wings. The boy then pulled out two tonfas and glared at me menacingly as I shot my own glare back at him and stood up, only to realize that I was eyelevel to his chin. He smirked at this while I tilted my head up so I could look at him.

"…Did you just call me an herbivore?" I questioned with a twitch in my eye. "Because for your information I happen to enjoy my meat very much **asshole,**"I frowned while poking the boy in the chest, causing his eyes to widen unnoticeably before they narrowed. "And I'm a natural blonde."

"You dare talk back to me like that Herbivore?" the boy questioned as he raised a tonfa.

Putting a hand on the tonfa, I pushed it down so it was next to the boy's side once more only to receive a menacing glare from the boy. Raising the other tonfa, he moved to hit me across the head with it. Ducking my head, I placed both hands on the boy's chest and pushed him away from me, causing him to stumble backwards slightly before regaining his balance and charging towards me, right tonfa raised for a strike.

Swooping down in a crouch, I extended out my right left before spinning my body so that my leg would sweep across the boy's feet. The boy jumped to avoid my attack before moving in to punch me in the face with his right tonfa. Rolling to the side, his tonfa meet the cement roof of the school before he picked it up and charged towards me, raising his left tonfa for an attack. Getting back up on my feet, I jumped away from the attack and used my right hand to direct the attack away from myself before spinning around so that our backs were to each other. I then quickly hooked my arms around his so that he couldn't attack me anymore with his tonfas. Turning my head to get a view of the side of his face, I slipped my foot in between his legs so that I could kick my leg back and hit him in the crotch. Knowing my intentions, he let out a fierce growl and turned his head so that out eyes locked, faces centimeters apart and noses barley touching.

Before I could smirk, clapping was heard. The boy and I turned out heads to see Reborn standing next to my bento, clapping his small hands together with his green lizard, known as Leon, perched on his fedora, which shadowed Reborn's eyes.

"Very Good Hibari, Calandra," Reborn commented as I tightened my hold on the boy who Reborn addressed as 'Hibari'.

"Hn," Hibari grunted as he glared at Reborn. "What are you doing here Baby? Come here to fight me?"

"No, I came here to talk to Calandra actually," Reborn said while walking towards Hibari and me.

"What do you want Reborn?" I questioned as I slipped my arms away from Hibari, who in turn grunted before putting his tonfas back in his jacket.

"Join the Vongola Decimo's Familia as the Snow Guardian," Reborn stated simply as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not joining any Mafia Familias," I answered as I balled my hands in a fist. "That's the whole reason Mamma moved us here, so we wouldn't be involved in the Mafia again."

"Are you sure about that?" Reborn questioned, a smirk dancing on his lips. "I talked with your mother last night," Reborn started. "After you went to sleep, I came by again and asked her why she moved here to Namimori. She told me that after your Papa's disappearance, she doesn't want you as a Guardian or hitwoman for the Aragosta Familia. She requested that you become the Vongola Snow Guardian and in exchange for accepting her request she will talk to the Boss of the Aragosta Familia and persuade him for an alliance with the Vongola, one that the Vongola has been trying to get ever since the beginning of both Familia's creation," Reborn said as his smirk got bigger and a twinkle reached his eyes as my jaw tightened along with my fist. "Although, it's still your choice. If you don't accept then you and your mother will go back to the Aragosta Base in Sicily but if you accept then you'll stay here in Namimori. I expect an answer by tomorrow," with that, Reborn left the rooftop, leaving Hibari and me.

I could feel Hibari's intense stare at the back of my head as I calmly walked over and bent down to pick up my bento. Standing up straight, I made my way to the door that lead to the Fourth Floor of the school.

"See you later Hibari-San," I said while opening the door and quickly making my way down the stairs before exiting the small stair room.

I then proceeded to head back to my classroom, quietly walking down the halls as pairs of friends walked back to their class from lunch. Once in the classroom, I sat down at my seat and put away my bento as the bell rang. The teacher came in a few seconds later and started a new lesson. The whole class got out their notebook for notes while I just stared at my desk, thinking about what Reborn had just said on the rooftop.

Due to my dazed state, I never noticed the time fly by so I was startled when the bell signaling school rang. Packing up my school supplies, I made a mental note of the homework the teacher had assigned before exiting the classroom and making a beeline home. Quickening my pace, I was able to make it home in 10 minutes apposed to the 20 minutes it took me to get to school today. Running up the driveway, I saw Mamma's car parked with some bags in the car. Rushing inside, I quickly slipped off my shoes in the genkan and ran towards the kitchen where Mamma was humming a song as she put away the food she had just bought.

"Hibari-Chan! How was your day a school?" Mamma questioned as I slid into the kitchen and slammed my hands on the island counter.

"**Why are we here in Japan? Why Namimori? Why did Reborn tell me to join the Vongola Decimo's Familia as the Snow Guardian?" **I snap as Mamma's eyes widened. **"I thought we came to Japan to get away from the Mafia! Not get involved in another Familia!"**

"**Sweetie…" **Mamma murmured as she placed her hands over mine. **"We did come here to get away from the Mafia…more accurately…the Aragosta Familia," **Mamma said as she looked at the marble countertop of the island. **"I don't think your Papa disappeared…I-!"**

"**Mamma! How can you still think about him? After all he put you through!" **I exclaimed as Mamma put her finger to her lips.

"**Shush," **Mamma warned as I put my hands to the side. **"Calandra listen to me. I love your Papa very dearly. When you fall in love, you'll know why I always stay faithful to your Papa even though he's always gone and flirting. You learn to cope with your lover's faults," **Mamma said as she walked around the counter so she was in front of me so she could cup my cheeks with both her hands. **"I moved here because I don't want you to serve under Alphonso or his son, I want you to serve the Vongola. I have a bad feeling of Alphonso and his son, I don't think that they have good intentions for the Familia," **Mamma explained as she placed a kiss on my forehead. **"Please just go along with this Calandra sweetie. I'm just trying to do what I think is best for you," **Mamma pleaded as I directed my eyes downwards. **"If you don't accept being the Snow Guardian then we'll have to go back to the Aragosta Base in Sicily," **Mamma continued as I glared.

"**Then why'd you buy a house here?" **I questioned as Mamma merely smiled before letting out a little giggle.

"Because!" Mamma exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air before wrapping them around me and squishing my head in between her large breast. "I know my Little Hibari-Chan may be cold and grumpy most of the time but when it comes to Okaa-San, Hibari-Chan will always do as I say!" she exclaimed as I grimaced, she was true. "Now," she started as she pushed me away and held out a large bento wrapped in purple cloth with a swirly cloud pattern to it. "Bring this to the old lady at the Namimori Shrine. It's a thank you since she has accepted you as her student!" Mamma exclaimed while dropping the bento in my hands.

"Student?" I asked with a slight sigh. "Mamma, what'd you do this time?"

"Nothing! I just asked the old lady at Namimori Shrine if she could give you some lessons on Traditional Japanese Lifestyle so that you can get more in touch with your Otou-San's culture! Now move along!" Mamma exclaimed while ushering me into genkan, our previous conversation already out of our minds.

Slamming the door in my face, I grumbled before slipping on my shoes and exiting the house, making my way towards Namimori Shrine, which was at the end of the small and quiet neighborhood. Walking up a hill on the human made dirt path, I came across Namimori Shrine that was surrounded by trees.

Walking up the wooden steps, I stood in front of large shoji doors and raised an eyebrow at this. Knocking on the wooden part of the shoji doors, I waited a few seconds before the shoji doors were slid open, revealing an old lady.

"Yes?" the lady sharply questioned as I held out the bento.

"My Okaa-San wanted me to give this to you," I said as I looked over the old lady.

She was about a head smaller than I was and very skinny. She had pale skin, grey hair pulled back in a bun with two wooden kanzashi stabbed through the bun and sharp metallic blue eyes. She had some wrinkles on her face, which showed her old age and wore a purple furisode with plum blossoms designed and a gold colored obi wrapped around her waist.

"No wonder your Mother sent you here, you dyed your hair blonde," the old lady scolded as she placed her hand on my bun and pulled down to her eye level before dragging me off somewhere.

"This is my natural hair color," I scowled as the lady ripped the bento out of my grip and put it on a table before submerging my head in water.

I closed my eyes as air bubbles escaped from my mouth while wondering if this woman was crazy. After a few seconds of being submerged, the lady pulled my head out of the tub of water while I greedily gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" I snapped while sending a cold glare at the old lady, only to be smacked upside the head with a paper fan.

"You rebel!" the old lady roared as she rolled up the sleeves of her furisode. "Why did you dye your hair blonde? Have you no pride in being Japanese!" she continued as she ripped the tie from my hair and started to rub my scalp brutally with shampoo in her hands. "I will not teach you until you get rid of that atrocious hair color!"

"Oi! I'm half Italian! Blonde is my normal hair color!" I shouted before the crazy old witch shoved my head under water once more.

"Lies! You must be disciplined for dyeing your hair you Yankee!" the witch barked before pulling my head up so that I could breathe again. [3]

"**Your crazy old witch! Stop it!" **I snapped as she submerged me in water again before pulling my head out and throwing a towel at me.

"I will talk to your mother about your hair color," she declared. "You shall address me as Sensei. Now dry off your hair you Yankee," she said as I glared while I dried my hair.

'_**Damn witch. I'd like to just bite her head off,' **_I thought bitterly as I put my hair back in a messy bun.

The witch headed towards a drawer before opening it and rummaging through the contents. After a few minutes, she threw me a long white box to which I caught and opened to reveal a purple furisode with darker purple clouds near the bottom.

"Your first lesson is to put on that furisode by yourself. If you fail to do so within five minutes then you must polish the floors and clean the entire shrine. Your time starts now," after that being said, she left the room with a slam of the shoji doors they collided together due to the power she used to slide them together.

Looking at the furisode I scowled and swore to the lady in Italian while trying to figure out how to put on the furisode.

My day just keeps getting better and better.

[&End]

[1] To me, I think that Hibird is a canary since he's yellow and sings, just like a canary.

[2] In Japanese Society, boys or girls who have blonde hair are viewed as Delinquents or Rebels. It shows disobedience to Japan's society. The Namimori Rule that blonde hair is against the rules is basically you can't dye your hair blonde. I imagine that Japan has some very strict school dress codes.

[3] Japanese slang for 'Bad boy' or 'Bad Girl'. It's used because most of the rebels often dye their hair blonde.


	4. Many Encounters with the Demon

**Author's Note: So I bit my sister yesterday and made her bleed so she's not talking to me. Win. I also asked my friend if I could bite her. Her response? "If you can catch me," which inspired this little intro thing! Ah, love you all~! Ah, Calandra…always aims for the crotch. Some bad language. In addition, anybody have any ideas on what Calandra's weapon should be? I have one idea but I want to know what readers as YOU might want to see Calandra used. So far, I've considered a Bo and a Whip but that's sort of Dino's thing. Sorry this took so long, I was a bit depressed…you would too if you found out your guy friend/crush was gay…T.T not that I have anything against gays it's just…he was so cute! But he's gay so…there's no hope for us as a couple…Sexual Reference and Bad Language! Beware! Now R&R&M about my attempt at humor/comedy!**

[Chapter 4. Many Encounters with the Demon]

Sunlight seeped through the window above my bed along with the sounds of birds chirping merrily to their own tune. I groaned while pulling the covers over my sore and cold body. Stretching sore muscles, I cracked open a few of my eyelids revealing mint orbs to glance at the alarm clock which sat on the night table to the left of my bed.

10:45am

Nodding at the time, I pulled the covers over my head once more and closed my eyes, trying to drift back to sleep after last night.

Wait a minute…

Throwing the covers off my body, I sat up and turned my head to look at the clock.

10:46am

"…**Being late to school on my second day is probably a very bad impression," **I murmured thoughtfully as I just stared at the clock with tired eyes.

Sitting up in bed, I stretched my arms before rubbing my sore neck.

"**That old lady made me clean the whole shrine just because I couldn't put on my furisode in five minutes," **I grumbled angrily as I made my way to the bathroom for a relaxing bath. **"I'm already two hours late. What's the point in rushing?" **I questioned no one in particular.

Going into the bathroom, I did all my morning necessities before taking a nice and relaxing bath. Feeling my muscles relax and the knots in my shoulders unwind, I let out a content sigh while wriggling my toes. Once finished, I went towards my room and got dressed in my school uniform before looking through my bag to make sure I had all my homework.

Once satisfied, I headed downstairs to the kitchen and took out an apple while taking out the bento Mamma had prepared for me last night. Putting the bento in my bag, I exited the house without a goodbye as Mamma was probably sleeping still. By the time, I reached the school grounds I was only left with the core of my apple. Throwing the apple core in a nearby trash bin, I walked in past the school gates and made my way to the entrance.

"Herbivore," a cold voice drawled from behind, halting my movement. "You're late. For that, I'll bite you to death," the same voice threatened as I turned around to see Hibari.

"Mah, you're the boy from yesterday," I stated bored as he glared at me.

"I still have to bite you to death for yesterday and you still have blonde hair. For that, I'll bite you twice as hard," Hibari stated menacingly as my lips twitched upward in a smirk.

"This is my real hair color Hibari-San, honest. I'd show you proof but I'm saving that for my Husband when I get married," I drawled in a sickly-sweet tone as a small smirk curved on my lips while Hibari ran forward to swipe me over the head with his tonfa.

"That was inappropriate Herbivore," he said as I moved my body to the side, evading the attack. "For that, I'll just have to bite you harder," he murmured as he swung for another attack.

Bending down a bit, I was able to dodge the attack narrowly before I punched my palm against his chest causing him to grunt a bit as we took a few steps backwards.

"Only if you can catch me Hibari-San," I teased as I tried to kick his crotch only to have his tonfa slam into my shin, which made me hop backwards a bit while he charged forward.

Seeing the attack, I rose up my right hand and caught his right tonfa with my bare hands earning a small glare from him. Ignoring the stinging feeling the tonfa caused, I moved to do the same with my other hand only to have my right arms twisted behind my back along with my left and a foot kicking behind my knees. This action caused both my knees to bend and collide with the ground as cold metal pressed against my throat. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt a body up against my back and hot breath fanning across my ear. Glancing from the corner of my eyes, I saw Hibari's face next to mine, his lips curved into a menacing smirk and a daunting gleam in his eyes.

"I'm goanna bite you hard, Herbivore," he murmured as I tensed a bit before relaxing.

"Go ahead," I taunted with a slight nod of my head. "I dare-Ah!" I squeaked as he bit my neck. Hard.

I tilted my head toward the side of my neck that Hibari was biting in an attempt to try to push him away. This proved as a futile effort for he just bit down harder causing me to squeak and squirm until he wrapped both his arms around me to stop my squirming. After a few minutes, Hibari released his grip on my neck only to find another spot to bite down on, causing me to hold down a small whimper.

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?" an amused high-pitched voice questioned as I turned my head to see Reborn standing right next to me. "Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as he eyed the position Hibari and I was in. "I can always come back later if you're busy," he smirked as I grunted while squirming around a bit.

"What do you want Baby?" Hibari questioned as blood dripped from his mouth to my neck, my blood.

"I just wanted to know Calandra-Chan's answer but I see that you two are…busy," Reborn stated as amusement danced across his eyes like fire. "Come to the rooftop during lunch to give me your answer Calandra-Chan," he said while walking away leaving me with Hibari.

"Nhg," I groaned as I struggled around enough so that I now face Hibari, our noses and forehead touching at the close proximity we were in. "Let me or go _I'll _bite _you_," I threatened with a glared as I managed to free my arms from behind my back and bring them to try to push away Hibari.

"Did you just threaten me Herbivore?" Hibari questioned I glared.

"Like hell I did," I growled defiantly as I pushed Hibari so that I was lying on top of him. "Now let me go," I struggled as he rolled over so he that he hovered over me.

"I'm not finished biting you to death yet Herbivore," Hibari growled as he bent his head low, causing me to bend up my right knee so that it brushed up against Hibari's crotch.

"Bite me again and you might not be able to have kids," I threatened as my glare intensified.

"Hn, not bad…" Hibari smirked, amusement dancing within his sharp metallic blue orbs. "You're quite an interesting Herbivore," he stated before he stood up and walked away while I slowly sat up. "Now get to class," he stated as I stood up, dusting off the dirt that had gotten on my uniform before picking up my bag and making my way to the nurse to get those bites checked on.

With a grumble, I entered the school and looked for the nurses' office. As I was walking through the halls, I heard a crash and loud bangs followed by a scream coming from the room next to me. Opening the door, I took a glimpse inside to see three boys being ganged up by five boys who all wore the same outfit. Black straight leg slacks, black loafers, white button up shirt and a black jacket with a red armband around their upper left arm with 'Disciplinary Committee' written in golden kanji. They all had their black hair jelled forward into a shape that reminded me of a torpedo and that King of Rock n Roll's hairstyle put in one. The five boys all turned towards me as I fully slid the door open.

"Well, look who we have here," one cooed as I placed my hand over the little 'presents' Hibari was so kind to leave me. "A little rebel with blonde hair."

"We'll just have to wash that out for you," another said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Slowly, the group of boys started to close in like a predator on its prey. With a groan, I placed my bag down and gingerly grazed my finger over the sore bite marks on my neck before turning my hand into a fist and punching the closest guy in the chest. He instantly went down as another charged, earning a hard kick in the crotch. Grabbing that area, the male fell to the ground with a thud and a groan as he curled up in a fetal position. Glaring at the other three, I jumped up and managed to butterfly kick another in the face, poke one guy's pressure point, sending him unconscious, and roundhouse kicked the last in the face.

All fell to the ground with a thud as I looked up at the three boys. The shortest one had spiky brunette hair and large brown eyes, a look of shock covering his innocent and frail looking face. The tallest of the three had short spiky black hair and mocha eyes that contrasted nicely to the large grin on his face. The last boy has chin length messy grey hair, that reminded me of an octopus, and bright green eyes narrowed in a glare once his eyes meet my mint ones. They all wore the school's male uniform and took in my appearance.

"What are you doing here woman?" Octopus Head snapped as I gave him a bored look.

"You're welcome for beating up those punks Octopus-San…" I drawled with sarcasm as I looked at the short brunette boy. "Do you know where the nurse's office is? Some guy bit me," I said revealing my bite marks.

"Hiie~" the brunette exclaimed as his whole face turned red.

"Oi! Don't embarrass the 10th with your sex life woman!" Octopus Head exclaimed with a irk mark. "And I'm not an octopus!"

"Like I'd have a sex life with that biting jerk who keeps calling me an Herbivore!" I scowled with a glare. "And I doubt that boy could please a girl. He's so cocky, it's like he's making up for something down there if you know what I mean!" I snapped as the black haired boy laughed, even though he probably didn't know what I was talking about, while the brunette turned an even darker shade of red with a look of fear crossing his face.

"H-Hibari-San!" the boy exclaimed as I growled.

"Yeah, that's his name," I grumbled as the brunette shook his head.

"_Herbivore," _a cold voice growled lowly from behind causing a look of exasperation to cross my face.

"Oh fuck me," I mumbled darkly as I turned around to see Hibari.

If looks could kill, I'd drop dead from the look he's giving me.

"You seem to have beaten up my men," he stated as he just glanced at them. "Pathetic Herbivores can't even look after the Reception Room correctly," he then turned his attention to me. "I thought I told you to get to class Herbivore."

"You can't tell me what to do," I growled as I took step forward to glare at him.

"Ah Calandra-Chan, so nice to see you," I heard Reborn's voice greet as I turned my head to see him sitting down on one of the single chairs across from the couch that sat in the middle of the room. "So have you got an answer?" he questioned as he too a sip if his coffee.

"I'll do it," I answered, forgetting that Hibari was right next to me and that we were just about to get into another fight.

"Eh? Reborn what's going on? Who is she?" the boy questioned with confusion as Reborn took a sip of his coffee.

"Dame-Tsuna, meet Romano Calandra. She's going to be your Snow Guardian," Reborn smirked.

"R-Reborn! I thought we'd agree to involving no more people in the mafia!" the boy who Reborn indicated as 'Dame-Tsuna' exclaimed.

"Calandra-Chan, this is your boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi the Vongola Decimo," Reborn stated, ignoring Tsunayoshi's previous sentence.

"Reborn!"

"Nice to meet you Boss," I nodded my head as I bowed slightly. "I hope you shall find me to be adequate as your Snow Guardian," I said as I straightened myself out. "Now if you excuse me I must go to the nurse's office and get these bites checked," I glowered as I glanced at Hibari from the corner of my eyes.

"The nurse's office is on the first floor next to the Principle's office," Reborn informed.

With a nod, I exited the 'Reception Room' as Hibari called it and headed for the nurse's office just as the bell rang. Students exiting their classrooms only to gasp in shock and stand against the wall as I passed by in the halls, much to my happiness. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found the nurse's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a happy voice called as I entered the room to see a young and blonde American lady sitting behind a desk in a white nurse outfit. "What can I do for ya?" she questioned with a thick American accent.

"…Yeah…" I stated wearily as I gave her a bored look, her cheerful façade not breaking through. "I got bit by some boy so-"

"Rough sex eh? Ah…to be a teenager again~!" the nurse chimed happily as she let out a dreamy sigh. "Hmm, just you wait. I'll go get some bandages and wrap those presents your boyfriend left you," she winked before she skipped to a cabinet, swaying her hips to a tune as she rummaged through various cabinets and drawers.

My right eye twitched uncontrollably as I glared at the oblivious bubbly nurse. After a few more moments of rummaging, the nurse let out a happy giggle before motioning me to sit on the little cot pushed up against the corner of the room. Sitting down, I unbuttoned my shirt as told and let the nurse clean off the blood that had seeped through the wound and wrap the bandage around my neck, chatting about her boyfriend and how crazy they where when she was my age, which was probably three years ago.

"There you go! Good as new!" she exclaimed as I stood up and buttoned up my slightly blood stained shirt. "Oh hun' gimmie that shirt it's all dirty. Here's a spare one, you can put this on and bring this home for your mum to clean for ya," she smiled while tossing me the new shirt.

"Thanks," I grumbled as I switched shirts and put the slightly bloodied one in my bag while making my leave.

"Oh! Wait!" the nurse exclaimed as she rummaged through her purse. "Where is it? I just bought some last night…" the nurse trailed before she paused in her movements and let out a shy giggle as her cheeks turned a rosy color before returning to her search. "Ah hah! Found you~!" the nurse giggled before she approached me, her pumps making a clacking noise against the white titled floor. "Here you go. Something to used next time you meet with your boyfriend. Its boysenberry flavored~" the nurse winked at me as she placed the item in my hand.

"…A condom…?" I questioned as I glared at her. "You're giving me a condom…" I stated as the nurse nodded her head before opening the door and guiding me out.

"We don't want any teen pregnancies! That'd give the school a bad name and then you'd have Hibari-Sama beating you up and you just might get miscarriage!" she exclaimed before she waved. "Have a nice day! Don't forget about safe sex!" she waved before shutting the door leaving an aggravated me in the halls.

"I'm still a virgin!" I screamed as I threw the purple condom at the door, letting it fall to the ground before turning around and getting back to class.

"Littering is against the rules Herbivore," a familiar voice called as I let out a tired sigh before turning to see Hibari picking up the condom. "So is yelling in the halls and the possession of a condom. I still have to bite you to death for insulting my manhood Herbivore," he smirked with a devious glint as he pulled out his tonfas and got into a fighting position.

"Today is not a very good day is it?" I mumbled to myself with a sigh. "So Hibari-San, are you going to bite me or beat me up?" I inquired as I tossed my bag to the side once more before spreading my legs apart. "And that stupid nurse gave me that condom after telling me of her sex life in high school," I explained as Hibari ran forward to swipe. "It's your entire fault too," I continued as I moved my head to the side, only to feel a stinging pain before jumping away.

Feeling warm liquid run down my cheek, I raised my hand to feel something wet on my cheek. I lowered my hand to see blood on my fingertip before catching the glint of Hibari's tonfa approaching me. Moving out of the way, I watched as the metal tonfa flew right past me, little spikes decorating the tonfa along with my blood.

"I'm going to bite you to death so hard you'll be sent to the hospital Herbivore," Hibari said as I aimed a kick at his crotch but instead got his inner thigh which caused him to send his right tonfa my way.

"I'm a Mafioso Hibari-San," I reminded him as I did a back handspring so that I avoided the attack and could safely examine him. "It won't be that easy to take me down," I said as I looked for an opening only to see none.

"We'll see about that," a dangerous smirk crawled on Hibari's lips as he charged once more.

Bending forward, I managed to dodge the spiked tonfa before wrapping my arms around Hibari's tonfa and tackle him to the ground. Straddling his waits, I managed to pin his hands far apart from each other and use my feet to spread his legs apart. Hibari's eyes narrowed into two slits as I leaned over him a bit due to my position.

"Are you done now?" I questioned with a frown as a sigh followed. "Honestly, I practically skipped the whole school day," I sighed as I hung my head down so that it rested on Hibari's chest, just below his chin. "I should've just stayed home," I muttered, though it was muted by Hibari's chest.

In a second, my back connected with the cold tiled floor of the school and a tonfa was pressed against my throat, the metal spikes gone but the blood still there. Hibari hovered over me, a deathly look on his face as he pressed to tonfa closer to my neck.

"I'm goanna bite you to death-"

"Oh! Sex on the floor? And in front of my-Hibari-Sama!" the nurse exclaimed with a blush as she bowed down in a 90 degree angle. "So sorry to interrupt your time together! It's just that-oh teenagers do love it rough these days…well if you need a condom you know where to find me~!" she chimed as she tossed a condom pack next to me before she slid her office door shut.

"Oh God," I groaned as I rolled my head back. "I'm goanna kill that lady."

"Romano-San! Ah!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed as he came into view, a blush on his cheek.

"Juudaime!" Octopus head called as he skidded to a stop next to Tsunayoshi before looking at Hibari and me, the black haired boy following after.

"My, my Calandra-Chan, Hibari-San. You two just can't keep your hands off each other today, no?" Reborn questioned as I gritted my teeth together.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I complained quietly to myself.

"Haha, is that a balloon?" the black spiky haired boy asked poking to the condom packet. "I've never seen a balloon in a wrapper."

"You idiot! It's obvious that it's a-"

"Gokudera-Kun!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, embarrassed at what Gokudera was goanna say.

"Sorry-" the final school bell cut off the boy who Tsunayoshi referred to as 'Gokudera' as students exited class to go home.

"**Fuck my life," **I groaned in Italian as students crowded around Hibari and me, whispering among them.

"_Is that Hibari on top of the new girl?"_

"_Is that a condom next to them?!"_

"_The new girl's a slut!"_

"_Man she must be easy."_

"_I'd tap that ass."_

"_I betcha I can get her in a day."_

"_She's a blonde, no wonder."_

"_I wonder if I can get her to see her real hair color, if you know what I mean,"_

I felt suffocated to be surrounded by the large crowd and found it a bit difficult to breath. I tightened my hands in a fist and glared at the crowd in an attempt to scare them away, which worked on some.

"Your crowding Herbivores," Hibari chided as he stood up, both tonfas up.

Quickly, the crowd dispersed, not wanting to face Hibari's wrath. Roughly grabbing my bag, I made a bee-line for home, ignoring all the stares and whispers from the students who saw the little scene. Emitting a low growl and sending a glare, I was able to shut up the students around me, but that still didn't mean it'd be an easy day tomorrow.


	5. The Snow Guardian Test

**Author's Note: SORRY FOR SUCKY CHAPTER! However, I must thank…**

_TheDeadDreamer_

_SwordFeather_

_omgpink_

_RoyalHeart_

_xxxtsukiyomixxx_

**For reviewing my story and giving me your ideas for Calandra's weapon.**

**I also want to thank **_ShiroiX _**and **_KnuxGirl4Eva24 _**for reviewing/messaging me about my story.**

**ALSO! Should I have Hibari say 'I'll bite you to death 'or 'Kamikurosu'****? please review/message me your thoughts!**

[Chapter 5. The Snow Guardian Test]

A month has past since the incident in the hall with Hibari. Students would whisper to each other and some would sneer as I passed by in the halls or sat in my seat during class. In the halls, students avoided me leaving a clear path for me to walk down-much to my enjoyment. Although this wasn't exactly how I planned for people to avoid me, it was working out quite fine I suppose.

I was always alone; save for the rare occasions where I found myself at the school rooftop eating lunch with Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and the black spiky haired boy whose name I found out was Yamamoto. Reborn would also join us, chiding Tsunayoshi about his no good self and sometimes kicking the poor boy in the head. Yamamoto would then comment on something, irritating Gokudera to the point where he has his dynamite out and a cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth, ready to ignite the dynamite. Tsunayoshi then would panic a bit and try to quiet down Gokudera who would obediently listen to him and sit down, grumbling about Yamamoto.

The Japanese classes Mamma had signed me up for have been going fine, although I catch that old lady glaring at my blonde hair quite often. On the plus side, if there is any, I have mastered putting on various types of kimonos and have somewhat of a talent for calligraphy that I had gotten from my…father…

"Hibari-Chan?" Mamma called out as I snapped my head from my homework towards my bedroom door where Mamma stood with a worried look and a tray of tea in her hands.

"Yes, Okaa-San?" I questioned as I placed my pencil down and linked my hands together.

"Are you okay Hibari-Chan? You seem a bit distant and…lonely…" Mamma frowned as she set the tray down and sat next to me. "I know you enjoy being alone…but something just doesn't feel right…is everything okay at school?" Mamma asked as she poured me a cup of tea and put a few spoonful of sugar in it before pouring herself one.

"Everything's fine Okaa-San, you worry too much," I smiled softly before taking my cup of tea. "I'm just not used to the Japanese lifestyle is all," I said while taking a sip of tea.

"…Okay…" she sighed while standing up with her cup in her hands. "You can always talk to Okaa-San, remember that Hibari-Chan," Mamma said as she grinned, although it didn't reach her eyes as they normally did. "Cause Mamma loves her little Hibari-Chan~!" Mamma chirped happily.

"Kufufu~." I giggled at Mamma's outburst as she kissed my cheek.

"Good night Hibari-Chan," Mama said as I nodded in reply.

"Good night Okaa-San,"

Mamma then left my room, leaving me alone to finish my homework and drink my tea. Once I finished my cup of tea, I eyed it with a regretful glance, thinking how stupid of me it was to drink a cup of tea before bed since Mamma put a lot of sugar in it. With a shrug, I made my way to the bathroom for a relaxing bath and my nightly routine before putting on my pajamas and placing the tray of tea downstairs in the kitchen.

Heading back to my room, I took off my contacts and threw them away before I turned off my bedroom lights and cuddled into my comforter, closing my eyes so that I could try to quickly fall asleep…

…Until something crashed downstairs…

Snapping my eyes open, I abruptly sat up in bed and glanced at my blurry door. Holding my breath, I intently listened for any noises or voices. After a few seconds of waiting, I heard another crash followed by a small muffled shriek of surprise.

'_**The voices didn't sound like Mamma's and if Mamma was downstairs she wouldn't have sent something crashing onto the ground,' **_I thought to myself as I grabbed my glasses before quietly heading to the kitchen where the noise came from.

Peeping my head in the kitchen, I saw the window above the sink was open while three figures huddled together, furiously whispering to each other.

Pushing my glasses further up the bridge on my nose, I squinted my eyes to see that it was Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Yamamoto. With a frown, I quietly walked into the kitchen, standing behind Tsunayoshi as the trio continued to talk amongst themselves.

"What are you three doing in my kitchen?" I questioned as Tsunayoshi let out a surprised 'Hiee~!' while Gokudera glared.

"Don't scare the Tenth!" Gokudera seethed as I put a finger to my lips.

"Shush," I scolded with a glare. "My Mamma is sleeping right now. She may be a heavy sleeper but if you get any louder she'll wake up and skin you alive," I warned while flicking the kitchen lights on, causing the boys to flinch at the sudden light. "Now what are you doing here-" I paused to look at the clock. "-at eleven pm?" I questioned.

"You haven't gone through the test yet," Reborn stated as he sipped some espresso while sitting on the counter next to Tsunayoshi.

"Test…?" I repeated. "What test?"

"The test to determine whether or not you are fit to be the Snow Guardian," he explained while taking another sip of his espresso.

"At eleven pm?" I questioned dully giving Reborn an 'Are-you-frickin-serious' look.

"You never know when you'll have to get up or do a mission when you're in the mafia Calandra-Chan. You should know that," Reborn replied. "The test is being held at the Namimori Shrine. You should get changed into something you can move freely in and not worry about revealing something," he said, indicating to my pajama, which was just an oversized thin button up shirt and a pair of white fuzzy socks. "When you're ready meet us at the Namimori Shrine."

"Right," I sighed as I made my way upstairs to my room.

Reaching my room, I changed into a long sleeved black spandex shirt and my favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans that were easy to move in since I wore it so much. Switching my big white fuzzy socks for thin black ankle socks, I tied my blonde hair in a bun and headed downstairs to slip on my black knee length boots while heading to the Namimori Shrine where the others where.

Walking up the dirt path to the shrine, I saw Reborn, dressed as a ninja, standing on the stone pathway in front of the shrine-that eventually led to the dirt pathway-with Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Yamamoto standing behind him.

Once I reached the four of them, I was greeted by Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto where as Gokudera merely grumbled. Reborn nodded his head in acknowledgement before moving to an open field next to the shrine that had numerous targets scattered about. Rope was draped carelessly around the grassy field along with a few shiny points sticking out from the grassy surface.

"Your test is to take down all targets within ten minutes and retrieve the small bell pinned against the tree. I shall be throwing these at you," Reborn stated while gesturing to the large woven basket overfilled with balloons that held some mysterious liquid in them.

"…That it?" I inquired as Reborn shook his head. "What else?"

"I'm sure you know the lady who lives in that shrine, correct Calandra?" Reborn questioned as my frown deepened. "She's a really light sleeper. You must go through this course silently and stealthily. If you make one noise, then she'll wake up and come out to see the ruckus. If she spots you, then you'll fail the test," he explained as I let out a sigh. "Here's your weapon," he said while tossing me a 4in metal rod which extended to metal Bo my height once I squeezed it hard enough.

"Anything else I need to know?" I questioned as I maneuvered the metal Bo until I found myself in a comfortable fighting stance.

"Beware of the booby traps," he advised as he pushed a red button on his stopwatch and threw a balloon at me. "Good luck," he smirked as I dodged the balloon while smashing a target in half, splinters from the impact flying everywhere.

Feeling the adrenaline course through my veins, I stealthily made my way to each target, smashing them in half before quickly moving towards the next while avoiding the balloons and sharp objects. As I ran, my fingers grazed a certain spot on the Bo, causing a two-foot blade to pop up and dig into the ground-since I pointed the weapon to the ground-pushing me up off the ground with a surprised squeak. I landed on the ground with a thud and a slight groan as rapid footsteps pounded against the wooden floor of the shrine.

Quickly getting up, I pulled my now naginata out of the ground and hid behind a nearby tree while I held my breath as the shoji door was slid open to reveal the old lady. Peeking around the trunk of the tree, I saw that her grey hair was draped over her left shoulder in a ponytail and the paper lantern she held in her hand gave off enough light to see the pink cherry blossoms on her red cotton yukata. Her metallic blue eyes narrowed into slits as she scanned the grassy field.

"Hmm…" she hummed thoughtfully before taking out a small knife and sending it slicing through the air till it hit the bark of the tree right next to me, causing a small squirrel to scurry away and a stinging feeling on my cheek. "Just a squirrel," she muttered to herself before closing the shoji door as warm liquid dripped down from my cheek.

Once the light behind the door disappeared, I quickly came out of my hiding spot, wiping off the blood on my cheeks with the sleeve of my shirt, and started to slash down the targets that had popped back up after the old lady left.

'_This is where I saw most of the sharp objects poking from the grass,'_ I thought as I stumbled over a string of rope. _'I gotta keep my eyes peeled-!' _my thought was cut off as something poked my left ankle.

I let out a low hiss as pain shot through my left leg. Falling to the ground with a cloud of dust surrounding my body, I rolled over so that I saw on my back and looking up at the night sky. Hearing a whizzing sound, I turned my head to see a balloon coming right towards me. Turning my body, the balloon hit the grassy ground, exploding on impact as a sticky and slimy substance stuck to and slowly dissolves the grass.

Pulling myself up, I continued to slash at the targets, only to notice that I was moving slower. My ears perked up at the sound of the shoji door sliding open once more. Right then, my legs gave out causing me to drop to the ground, falling into a mud puddle. I squirmed around a bit so that I was well hidden within the tall grass surrounding the mud puddle, praying that she wouldn't see me. As the old lady surveyed the field, I pondered on how I wasn't able to hear her coming before a searing pain flowed through my left leg. Biting my lip, I quietly turned my head to look at my left ankle, which still had the needle stuck to it.

'_Poison,' _I finally realized as I frowned at my carelessness while the old lady went back into the temple.

Pulling out the needle, I looked at my watch to see that I only had a minute left. Pushing up my glasses, I went on a full on sprint and slashed at the last three remaining targets before grabbing the bell and falling to the ground in exhaustion, right as the old lady slammed open the shoji doors.

"Alright!" she barked as she stepped onto the fields. "I know you're out here somewhere! Come out here you kids so I can punish you!" she said raising her right hand to reveal a red oak tonfa.

"Uta, just relax and go to sleep," an old man in a navy blue cotton yukata commented as he glanced at the old lady.

"Alright…" 'Uta' grumbled before going back inside, the old man sighing before closing the shoji door.

"Good job Calandra," Reborn congratulated as he stood in front of me. "You are worthy to be the Snow Guardian, The one that freezes everything," He said as he placed a silver ring in my hand. "By the way, the poison in that needle will slow down your senses before killing you for two hours and when that wears out the poison will bring out your real personality. Don't worry though, the effect will wear off…eventually," he stated as I closed my eyes, feeling slightly hazy before I felt a pang in my chest.

By the time I had opened my eyes again, I found myself staring at a white ceiling in an unfamiliar room. Light seeped through the blinds of a nearby window, causing me to squint my eyes at the brightness. Sitting up on the small futon, I let the yellow comforter fall to my lap as I realized that someone had changed and bathed me. The dirt and blood that was on my skin was nowhere to be found and the cut on my cheek was covered by a bandage. I wore a pair of navy blue boxes with tiny tuna fish swimming around and a large t-shirt with the number '27' written in the middle of the shirt in large red numbers.

Loud laughter was heard outside the room causing me to turn my head at the oak door of the room while putting on my black square framed glasses that sat on the floor next to the futon. Standing up, I moved to the door and cautiously opened it, peaking my head out of the room to see Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, a baby in a cow outfit and a lady with short brown hair, all chatting while sitting at a table. Noticing my gaze, the woman looked up to me with a kind smile.

"Ah, you're up!" she chimed happily while gesturing for me to come. "Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry," she offered as I blinked owlishly, interpreting what she just said.

"N-No thank you," I declined politely. "I-I don't want to be a b-burden," I finished as the lady guided me to a seat next to Tsunayoshi, causing Gokudera to send me a very scary glare.

"Nonsense!" she chimed while setting a bowl of natto and rice along with another bowl filled with Miso soup. "Please eat up, I insist! My son finally brought home a girl, and a cute one at that~!" she winked at me as Tsunayoshi's cheeks burned a bright red while he stuttered uncontrollably.

"Thank you very much…" I trailed since I didn't know her name or how to address her.

"Call me Mama-Sawada!" she chimed as Tsunayoshi sputtered more.

"Thank you very much Mamma-Sawada," I thanked with a small smile as Tsunayoshi merely hung his head down, figuring that his attempts were futile.

Reaching for the spoon next to the bowl of Miso soup, I took a sip of the soup and found it very delicious. After telling Mamma-Sawada this, she merely giggled while hugging my head and saying how she was so glad to have such a kind daughter-in-law, which caused Tsunayoshi to choke on his beverage. I let a giggle slip out of my lips as I observed the lively family with a smile.

When breakfast was over, Yamamoto bid a farewell, saying he had to help his dad at their sushi restaurant while Gokudera said he had to train so that he wouldn't let the 'Tenth' down. I offered to help Mama-Sawada clean up which she politely declined and said that if I wanted to help out then I could go out to the Shopping District with Tsunayoshi to help him pick up some groceries. I nodded my head and headed back to the room I came in to see one of my outfits laying on the futon with a piece of paper sitting on top of the shirt of my outfit. Picking up the letter, I skimmed it over to see that it was written in Italian.

'_**Ciaossu Calandra,**_

_**Since you are now the official Vongola Snow Guardian you are now in possession of the Snow Ring and the Ring of your Box Animal, which I had placed on your right middle finger along with your Snow Ring which is on your right ring finger.'**_

I paused my reading to check my right hand and see that I did have the rings on my finger. Observing the ring on my middle right finger, I saw that it looked like the head of a polar bear.

'_**Make sure that you keep your rings and weapon with you at all times, you'll never know when you'll need them. I placed you naginata on the dresser next to the door, it should be in a black holster that you can strap around your leg. Good luck to being the new Snow Guardian. Protect the Familia well.**_

_**-Reborn**_

_**P.S. Mama-Sawada has been kind enough to have bathed and taken care of you when we brought you here. Your mother knows that you spent the night here and has given me an outfit for you to wear which is currently lying on the futon. She has also taken your clothes to wash. When you have finished changing, give Dame-Tsuna back his clothes.'**_

Blinking my eyes a few times, I folded the letter into a neat square before looking at the outfit placed on the futon. The outfit consisted of a light blue tier mini skirt, and a white fitted t-shirt with a large black ribbon with white polka dots in the middle of the shirt. [1]

Stripping down, I put on the outfit laid out on the futon before I strapped the holster that had my shortened naginata around my upper right thigh so that the skirt hid it. Folding the large t-shirt and boxer shorts, I exited the room to see Mama-Sawada finish cleaning the dishes.

"Ah Calandra-Chan! You look so cute in that outfit!" Mama-Sawada chimed as she took the folded clothes out of my hands. "I'll put these away for Tsuna and get you a brush so you can fix that bed head of yours," she smiled as she headed up the stairs next to the room I came out of and came back a few minutes later with a brush. "Here you go! Tsu-Kun will be down in just a moment!" she said handing me the brush before going off to do some cleaning elsewhere.

With the brush in my hands, I looked around the hall for a mirror so that I could fix my hair properly. Once I found one, I brushed my hair before styling it and fixing my bangs so that I looked presentable and nice. Placing the brush on the small end table below the mirror, I waited next to the front door for Tsunayoshi to finish getting ready.

[1] LINK for outfit: http://www[dot]angiehearts[dot]net/v/vspfiles/photos/T441159-8T[dot]jpg

RATES ARE LOVE!

REVIEWS/ MESSAGES MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!

Hope this chapter was worth the wait and satisfied you!

NEXT CHAPTER:

Joining the Disciplinary Committee.


	6. Joining the Disciplinary Committee

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI~! Forgot today was his birthday so this chapter was a bit rushed since I REALLY wanted to get this out on his birthday. This is a short one but I'll try and make it up in the next chapter. I feel like I wrote Tsuna wrong…tell me what you think how 17 or 16 year old Tsuna would act!

"I will suck all who resist to death," a Vampire!Hibari quote!

* * *

[Chapter 6. Joining the Disciplinary Committee]

"Did we miss anything from the list your Mamma gave us Boss?" I questioned while slightly looking up at the spiky brunette next to me.

"No, I think that's everything; and don't call me Boss," he sighed while messing up his spiky hair. "Just call me Tsuna,"

"Ah…" I blushed slightly embarrassed about this. "Sorry Tsuna," I apologized while bowing at a 90 degree angle.

"D-Don't be so respectful!" he stuttered out while frantically waving his hands in front of him. "There's no need to be so respectful to me," he repeated as I blinked.

"Whatever you want Tsuna," I smiled as I made my way to the checkout counter, Tsuna following behind with a sigh.

"Well, thanks for coming with me to do the shopping," Tsuna thanked as he looked through his wallet for the money his mom gave him for the groceries before handing it to the cashier while I grabbed half of the bags, Tsuna grabbing the other half. "I'm surprised Gokudera-San didn't come though."

"It's the least I can do, after you were so kind to take me in last night," I answered back as Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Gokudera-San is really set on making you proud of him. It's admirable," I grinned.

"Well we couldn't just leave you at your house, and Reborn said that I should get to know you better since you're my Snow Guardian," he admitted while holding the door open for me with his back.

Exiting the store, Tsuna and I started for home quickly so that we could get the frozen food back to Tsuna's house before they melt. Tsuna and I talked about how he used to be Dame-Tsuna a few years ago and how he got better but still has his moments. He also told me about all his grades and test scores.

"Kufufu~!" I chuckled as Tsuna's eyes went wide. "You really were Dame-Tsuna back then, ne Tsuna?" I winked at the boy. "At least you got better as time passed," Tsuna let out a nervous chuckle before his eyes went back to their normal size only to give me a wary glance.

Looking ahead, I came to a sudden halt as my eyes widened slightly while warily looking in front of me. Noticing that I wasn't walking next to him, Tsuna turned towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Romano-San?" Tsuna questioned as I pursed my lips together before glancing at him.

"Just call me Calandra, I'm not used to the whole last name thing," I admitted before turning my gaze back to the crowded area in front of me. "I-Is it possible to go another route?" I questioned while biting my lower lip.

"Why?" Tsuna inquired while blinking. "Is there a problem with this route?" he questioned as I found the ground more interesting.

"W-Well…" I started nervously while glancing at the crowded area. "I-I don't like crowds that much…" I murmured as a look of realization crossed Tsuna's face.

"Ah! Y-Your Romano Calandra!" Tsuna exclaimed as I blinked my eyes before tilting my head to the right.

"Yeah…didn't you know that…?" I replied confused as Tsuna realized what he had said.

"Aha~!" Tsuna chuckled nervously while moving the plastic bag in one of his hands so he could rub the back of his neck with his free one. "I knew that, it's just…you were a little claustrophobic when I meet you in the future after accidentally stumbling into Hibari's-" Tsuna mumbled before he realized I was standing in front of him. "Ah! You're claustrophobic, right?"

"…Yeah…" I answered while giving Tsuna a confused look. "How'd you-"

"I know a different route but it's longer!" Tsuna exclaimed as he headed in the opposite direction of the crowd. "I always used to take this way home when the bullying was really bad," he admitted with a small blush as I followed behind.

Walking off of the sidewalk, Tsuna led me through a dirt path in the forest so that we went around the crowd instead of through it. Feeling a little better, I let out a sigh of relief as I followed Tsuna through the forest. Birds chirped as they flew above the trees while bugs crawled and flew around, going on with their daily lives. As we walked through the forest, Tsuna managed to trip over an overgrown tree root, sending him falling with a thud and the groceries in his hand to scatter all over the ground.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" I questioned as I knelt down next to the fallen teen.

"Y-Yeah…are the groceries okay? Nothing broke right?" he asked as I looked at the groceries sprawled around on the ground.

"Only two eggs," I stated as I helped Tsuna put the groceries back in the bag. "Let's go-" I paused when something snapped in me.

"C-Calandra?" Tsuna questioned as I narrowed my mint eyes into a glare while reaching for my naginata.

"Stay down Boss, someone's coming," I murmured as I held my shortened naginata in my hands.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice sang lightly as a bulky figure emerged from behind a tree behind me. "If it isn't Dame-Tsuna and that little blonde slut," he chuckled as he ran his right hand through his unnatural platinum blonde hair, a toothpick in his mouth. "In the forest together, alone. Now isn't that suspicious?" he grinned a several men who has the same blonde hair and leather jacket surrounded Tsuna and me. "Hand over your money and we'll let you go…somewhat alive,"

"Y-Yoshida-San!" Tsuna exclaimed as he stood up, only to have a switchblade held against his throat. "Hiee~!"

"Come with us Blondie, and we'll leave the wimp alone," the man who Tsuna addressed as 'Yoshida-San' grinned while moving his index finger in a signal for me to come.

"C-Calandra! Run!" Tsuna cried as he eyed the blade that was placed against his throat while gently patting his pocket. "Damn-it, I forgot my pills and my gloves," he murmured distressed.

Cracking my knuckles, I rolled my shoulders before squeezing my shortened naginata, turning it into a Bo. With a swing, I managed to take down the man holding Tsunayoshi, who looked a bit frightened.

"What kind of Guardian would I be if I just left my Boss here to get beaten up?" I questioned as I slammed my Bo into one guy's head and jabbed the end into another guy's stomach. "Please don't get injured while I take care of these boys, Boss," I said as a guy charged towards me.

Tossing my Bo in the air, I jumped up and placed my hands on the back of his neck and extended my legs as I did a leap frog over him so that I could kick two guys in the face, breaking their nose and sending them falling to the ground. Kicking the guy who I used as support for my leap frog kick, I grabbed my Bo out of the air and slammed it into the second to last boy's face while kicking the last boy in the groin.

Looking at the groaning boys who laid on the floor groaning, I retracted my Bo and placed it back in its holster while dusting off the imaginary dust on my hands.

"Calandra!" Tsuna cried as I blinked while turning my head to see a switchblade moving straight for my face.

Raising my hand, I planned to try and grab the blade only to see the leader fall to the ground as a crack sounded throughout the forest, causing the birds in the trees to flee to another area. Standing in all his glory behind the unconscious rebel was Hibari Kyoya himself. With a grunt Hibari put his blood tainted tonfa back in his jacket before smirking at me.

"You interest me Herbivore," he grunted before tossing something at me that he had his behind his back.

Catching the object, I found that it was a jacket similar to Hibari's with the same red and gold armband pinned to the upper left arm sleeve. Giving Hibari a questionable glance I opened my mouth to ask him a question but was cut off by his own voice.

"You are to join the Disciplinary Committee. If you refuse you shall be bitten to death, Herbivore," he grunted.

"Why? What if I don't want to join?" I questioned defiantly as I took a step forward.

"I don't like repeating myself Herbivore. I said you interest me," he repeated as his metallic blue eyes locked with mine. "If you don't I'll bite you to death-" he suddenly stopped his sentence, as if remembering something, before his smirk widened. Taking a step forward, Hibari advanced towards me until our bodies were touching. "If you don't I'll lock you in the small, dark, cramped Janitor's Closet," he whispered in my ear as I tensed, eyes widening at the thought of being in the Janitor's Closet.

"Y-You wouldn't," I shakily asked while glancing at the smirking boy who pressed his forehead against mine, amusement dancing within those blue eyes of his.

"Oh I would," his smirk just got wider as my lips twitched downwards. "Would you like to try me?"

"N-No…" I whimpered as he backed off before walking away.

"Meet me in the Reception Room Monday morning," he said without glancing back at me before disappearing deeper into the forest.

Letting out the breath I never knew I held in, I looked towards Tsunayoshi who held grocery bags in his hands and a look of shock on his face. Knitting my eyebrows together, I deepened my frown while giving him a questionable look.

"Something wrong Boss?" I questioned.

"I-I told you to call be Tsuna, not Boss," Tsunayoshi stuttered as I shook my head.

"You never told me to call you Tsuna, Boss," I sighed as I glanced around before looking at the grocery bags in his hands. "Why are we in the forest and why are you holding grocery bags?" I questioned as Tsunayoshi sighed.

"You don't remember?" he muttered before looking up to see me tying the jacket around my waist. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"…Your Mamma's really nice…" I answered as I wrinkled my nose while tilting my head to the side, arms crossed over my chest. "It's a little foggy…" I trailed while squinting my eyes at the bright sunlight that seeped through the tree tops. "But…I remember Reborn giving me the Snow Guardian Ring and telling me that I was now your Official Snow Guardian…I also remember reading a note this morning…but everything else till this point has been foggy," I admitted as I walked up to Tsunayoshi and grabbed all the bags out of his hands.

"Ah! No Calandra let me some of the bags!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed while taking half of the bags from me.

"Whatever you want Boss," I shrugged my shoulders as Tsunayoshi started to walk forward, his shoulders slouched a bit while he let out a defeated sigh as I followed.

The cool autumn wind rustled the leaves on the trees while gently cooling Tsunayoshi and me down as a squirrel scurried across the forest ground. There was a long silence as we exited the forest and onto the concrete sidewalk next to some homes. Behind us was a large crowd gathered around some sort of magician, waving his arms around before pulling a rabbit out of his hat.

After walking two blocks, Tsunayoshi stopped in front of a gate and pushed it open before going up to the front door of what was probably his house. Following behind, I took off my boots and placed them next to Tsunayoshi's sneakers as we entered the kitchen to see his mother bent over the stove.

"Ah! Finally you two got here! I was beginning to think that you two got lost," Mama-Sawada joked as we placed the groceries on the table. "You two can go play in Tsu-Kun's room! Hayato-Kun is already up there waiting for you two," Mama-Sawada stated as she started to put away the food.

"If its okay, I'd really rather go back home. I have to check up on my Mamma and see if she's doing okay. Last time I left her alone she tore the whole base down…" I muttered the last part silently to myself while rubbing the back of my head with my right hand.

"Ah, it's okay. Please, come again another day! You're always welcome here," Mama-Sawada smiled as I lips twitched upward ever so slightly.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I bowed respectfully before exiting the house. "See you at school Boss!" I called as I put on my boots before leaving the house and making my way towards my own, hoping Mamma didn't break anything.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:

Reuniting with an Old Friend


	7. Reuniting with an Old Friend

Did I make anyone OOC? Please tell me so I can fix it and make this story better! *Looks down* did anyone see this coming? I hope not. I found my Hibari and Tsuna key chains that I bought at Anime Boston! They're both so adorable! 'Especially Tsu-Kun!

Note: The suffix -Hime in Japanese means Princess.

In addition, in summaries I've stated that Hibari is 18 when actually he's 19! Sorry about that.

I found this funny…but in Japan, Cherry Blossoms [Sakura Trees] symbolize clouds…

Oh! Moreover, Hibari already graduated High School but he likes the High School so much that he stays there, just as he did in Middle School.

I also just realized that in Japan you wear some type of slipper or special school shoes that you keep in your locker and put on when you get to school.

[Chapter 7. Reuniting with an Old Friend]

"…Girls can't eat whole bananas because it's provocative…What kind of rule is this?" I questioned while twirling a strand of blonde hair that fell out of my messy bun as I read over the rule once more. "That's a stupid rule…and I packed a banana for lunch…" I pouted as I leaned back on the arm of the couch in the empty Reception Room.

After meeting Hibari in the Reception Room early Monday morning, he simply tossed me a copy of the Namimori rule book and told me to memorize it or else he's bite me to death'.

Running a hand through my bangs, I stood up and placed the small book in the pocket inside my Disciplinary Jacket before heading out of the Reception Room to do my rounds around the 3rd Year Building as Hibari had instructed. The halls were empty and the sound of my Uwabaki school slippers against the clean floors of the hall. Fluorescent lights and the sun lit up the silent halls as I glanced into open classroom doors where teachers stood in front of the class or writing on the board. Teachers in their classes would give me a glance before quickly avoiding eye contact and stuttering back to their lesson, probably because of the Disciplinary Committee armband pinned on my sleeve.

The hairs on my neck suddenly stood on ends as goose bumps multiplied on my arms. The air around me suddenly felt cooler as a thin sheet of mist covered the halls. Eyes widening, I quickly spun around on my heel to see a girl with blue hair pinned up and a black eye patch with a skull covering her right eye. Her visual blue eye held a bit of nervousness while her face showed how uneasy she was feeling. She wore a green mini skirt, black knee high boots and a green military jacket, mist pouring out of the sleeves.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? You don't look like you're from this school," I stated, as the mist got thicker.

"Dokuro Chrome from Kokuyo High School…" she replied quietly as the mist got so thick that I couldn't even see a foot in front of me.

"**Damn it,"** I frowned at all the mist. **"I can't see anything…" **I mumbled with a frown as my ears perked at a slight noise I heard.

"_Kufufu~,"_ an eerie chuckle echoed throughout the halls as my eyes widened.

I turned on my heel as I tried to look through the thick mist for the person with that chuckle. Taking a step forward, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and a hot breath on my throat as someone's head rested on my left shoulder. Tensing up, I looked at the person just as the mist cleared up to see a red eye with the kanji for one.

"M-Muk-!"

"Kufufu~, why so shocked Calandra-Hime~?" Mukuro questioned as he smirked, amusement dancing in his heterochromatic eyes.

"**W-What are you doing here?" **I stuttered as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"You should speak Japanese Calandra-Hime," he advised as he slightly tightened his hold on my stomach. "And can't I visit my best friend?" he questioned with a devious look as he placed his mouth next to my ear. "I missed you Calandra-Hime. How long has it been since I last saw you? Eight years? Ten?" he breathed in my ear as I twitched a bit, since I was ticklish, while my face heated up even more.

"H-How'd you escape from Vendicare?" I questioned while turning my head the other way to avoid his gaze, slightly relaxing.

"Kufufu~, I merely switched places with Chrome, that girl you saw earlier," Mukuro chuckled as he rubbed his cheek against mine causing me to tense up. "Why do you want to know? Does Calandra-Hime still have a crush on me?" he teased as I managed to push myself away from him.

"W-What are you talking about?" I exclaimed flustered. "I never had a crush on you! You're crazy!" I continued as I tried to cover my flushed face with my hands. "I-I was just worried! And what does that have to do with me wanting to know how you escaped from Vendicare?"

"Oya?" he said ignoring my previous statement as his smirk got bigger. "If I recall, I was your first kiss and you seemed to enjoy it with all you're blushing,"

"I-I was five and it was an accident! O-Of course I'd blush!" I stuttered as he took a step forward causing me to take a step back.

"Really?" he asked as he kept advancing forward. "What about when you declared me your husband? We even got married too, I still have the ring pop you gave me as a ring," he teased as he cornered me against a wall, placing his hands on each side of my head as my breath caught in my throat.

"W-We were kids! I-It was only child's play," I denied as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes, which were fixed on the floor.

"Now, now Calandra-Hime. Don't be like that," Mukuro insisted as he pressed his forehead against mine, resting his hand on my cheek. "You're my favorite _toy_," he murmured as he looked at me with devious eyes.

"Away!" I exclaimed as I pushed Mukuro away and pointed a slender finger at his face "G-Go away! I don't have a crush on you! T-That's a lie!"

"You don't have to pretend that you don't have a crush on me Calandra-Hime," he teased while putting my hand down with his larger one before intertwining it with his. "I'll gladly accept your declaration of love for me,"

"Who's pretending? Like I said, I don't and never did have a crush on you," I snapped while sending him a small glare before it softened. "…Why are you here?" I repeated since he didn't answer me completely last time.

"I can't come and visit a friend?" he repeated his answer from earlier, sounding hurt although his facial expression showed nothing of it.

"N-No…" I trailed while taking my hand from his and fidgeting with it. "It's just…" with a sigh, I used my left index and middle finger to play with my blonde bangs while I put my right hand on my hips. "Never mind…can't you come later? I have school,"

"You always ditched your studies to play with me when we were younger, why can't we now?" Mukuro questioned before looking at my armband. "Oya? That's the same armband that Skylark has," he stated before something clicked. "So you're working for Skylark," he stated in an amused tone.

"Not voluntarily," I sighed before holding my head with my left hand. "He threatened to lock me in the Janitor's Closet," I mumbled to myself.

"Kufufu~, you're still claustrophobic Calandra-Hime?" Mukuro asked as I pouted while letting my left hand fall to my side.

"So what if I still am?" I snapped before crossing my hands over my chest and turning my head to the side, glaring at the wall.

"Come on Calandra-Hime, let's hang out. I don't have much time before I have to go back… I'll buy you gelato," he offered with a smirk as my glare faltered.

"G-Gelato?" I questioned while glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "They have a gelato store in Japan?" I asked turning my head towards him, eyes wide as he nodded his head.

"Yep, 101 flavors," he smiled deviously while extending his hand out. "I'm pretty sure they make them the same as Auntie G.,"

Auntie G. owned the local gelato parlor in Northern Italy. Whenever I would visit, Mukuro and I would always go over there and get some fresh gelato that Auntie G. prepared in the morning. Just thinking of the delicious and sweet flavor of gelato along with the cold and smooth texture just made my mouth water-

"Trying to make a Namimori Student skip school is against the rules, especially one in the Disciplinary Committee," a cold voice seethed. "I'll bite you to death,"

"Now, now Skylark, can't I have some alone time with Calandra-Hime? Don't hog her up all for yourself," Mukuro said as he hugged me and easily rested his chin on my head.

"Get away from her Herbivore," Hibari threatened as he took out his tonfas.

"Oi! Don't fight in the halls! Isn't that against the rules?" I snapped while trying to fish around for the small book Hibari handed me earlier only to have my movements restricted by Mukuro's arms.

"So we fight over Calandra-Hime then?" Mukuro suggested with a smirk as he tightened his hold on me while rubbing my left cheek with his right, causing me to close my left eye. "I never knew you could take such in interest in my little toy,"

"She is a Student of Namimori, that's all. Why would I be interested in an Herbivore?" Hibari questioned as Mukuro slightly frowned before it vanished from his face.

"Kufufu~, I'm sorry Calandra-Hime but I seem to be running out of time," Mukuro apologized before he kissed my cheek causing a ting of pink to dust my cheeks as my eyes widened slightly. "Until next time," he said as mist engulfed the entire halls.

Rapid footsteps rang through my ears as I turned my head to faintly see the outline of a girl running down the halls. The mist cleared to reveal an irritated Hibari standing right in front of me, a narrow glare settled in his eyes. Startled at how close he was, I pushed him away while taking a few steps back, a startled look on my face.

"Oi! Not so close!" I snapped as he advanced towards me until I backed into a wall.

He slammed his hands on each side of my head, causing me to jolt in surprise. He bent his head down so that he reached eye level with me while I struggled to keep eye contact and a straight face as I found it suddenly harder to breath.

"Why were you associating with that _Herbivore_?" he questioned as he said 'herbivore' with much disgust.

"Why do you want to know?" I struggled to keep my voice straight as I tried to push him away to no avail.

"I don't like repeating myself Herbivore. Why were you associating with him," he growled as he leaned down closer. "Tell me or I'll lock you in the Janitor's Closet,"

"Oh, so sorry. I seem to be interrupting a lot of your moments," a small voice apologized as I let out a breath I never knew I held.

The withdrawn breath rustled Hibari's bangs slightly that slightly hid the annoyed look in his eyes. Turning his head to look at Reborn, a scowl crossed his face when he caught sight of the baby smirking.

"What do you want Baby?" Hibari questioned as I bit the skin off my chapped lower lip in nervousness to the closeness of Hibari.

"I just have some news for Calandra," Reborn stated as he expression turned into a serious one as he looked at me. "The Aragosta Familia has caught the news of you joining the Vongola and aren't too happy about it. Your Mother has managed to talk the Aragosta Ninth into a treaty with the Vongola, although the decision is on the shoulders of the next Aragosta Boss. The treaty will be official and signed at Alonzo's inheritance ceremony as the 10th Boss of the Alonzo Familia. You along with all the other Guardians will be attending the ceremony at the Aragosta Base in Sicily Italy," he explained. "Be careful around Alonzo, I'm sure you know first-hand of his charming ways and fighting skills," Reborn advised before turning away. "You two can continue with your moment now, I'll take my leave," he smirked before turning a corner.

"…Alonzo…" I murmured with a frown, at the thought of the tall brunette, causing Hibari to look at me.

"You never answered my question Herbivore," Hibari stated as I glowered at him.

"He's an old friend, okay!" I snapped as I placed my palms flat against his chest. "Now get away! I'm claustrophobic!"

"I know," Hibari answered as he smirked while leaning down so our nose brushed together. "That's why I'm so close to you. The fear in your eyes is really amusing right now," he breathed as something twinkled in the blue-grey eyes.

"G-Get away right now or I'll kick your-"

"H-Hibari-San?" a male's voice stuttered, halting my threat to kick Hibari in the groin.

Turning my head, I was met with the sight of a tall male with slightly tan skin, a double chin and a weird torpedo/Elvis hairstyle. He had blue eyes, which were slightly wide, and wore the school uniform along with the Namimori Disciplinary jacket and armband. He held a clipboard in his hands and had some sort of weed or plant hanging in his mouth.

"What?" Hibari asked with a glare as he stood up straight as relief flooded through my body.

"H-Here are the reports you wants," he stated, mouth slightly parted while handing Hibari the clipboard before looking from Hibari to me with a confused look. "Um…did I interrupt anything…?"

"Did you finish your rounds Kusakabe? Calandra?" Hibari questioned as if the previous events didn't happen as I grumbled a response.

"**Yeah you ass," **was my response as he whipped out a tonfa to hit me, probably guessing what I had said.

I ducked my head to avoid the swing of the tonfa before kicking him in between the legs as hard as I could, only to see him make no sign of pain as a large ring echoed throughout the hall. Tears gathered around the corner of my eyes as I let out a small squeak.

"I'll bite you to death, Herbivore," he muttered darkly before tossing the clipboard to Kusakabe and taking out his tonfas.

"G-Geez, w-what do you have in there?" my voice cracked as I rubbed my slightly throbbing shin while reaching my hand under my skirt to get out my shortened naginata and extend it to a Bo.

"The Baby suggested that I wear some metal underwear if I wanted an interesting fight with you," he smirked evilly as he swung his right tonfa. "He said you always aim for the groin," the clang of his tonfa meeting my Bo rang in my ear as I tried to jam the end of my Bo in his stomach. "Possession of a weapon on school property is against the rules, only I can own one. For that, I'll bite you to death," he threatened while dodging the jab as spikes covered his tonfas.

"Damn it Reborn," I grumbled as I dodged Hibari's tonfa, only to be hit in the gut with the other as I landed a hit on his shoulder.

[E.N.D.]

Hope you enjoy it! R&R&M!

Mukuro calls Calandra 'Calandra-Hime' because he's being a tease.

Uwabaki is a type of school slipper.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Aragosta Inheritance Ceremony and the Aragosta 10th


	8. The Aragosta Inheritance Ceremony

I learned how to say 'I'll bite you to death,' in my mom's native language, Khmer!

Also, don't you just hate how a lot of authors make their OC a total tom boy who hates dresses and skirts? I mean, it's okay to have a few characters like that but not a lot. Also what's the big deal with dresses and skirts? I think they're okay and sometimes I like to wear them. I sometimes think that girls tend to be a tomboy and hate dresses and skirts because they don't want to be viewed as a girly girl or looked down upon because they're a girl [that's why I didn't like dresses and skirts as a kid]. Anyway, just my opinion! Don't flame and give me your opinion when you review this chapter~! [If you want]

**Since most of this chapter is in Italian, I'm going to leave it the same and have Japanese be bold. I'm goanna die if I have to keep on putting the codes for bold and un-bold for everything in Italian.**

Can someone spell 'Trouble'?

[Chapter 8. The Aragosta Inheritance Ceremony and the Aragosta 10th]

Mafia men and women talked amongst each other loudly. All dressed in the finest and most expensive Italian suits, gowns and dresses with expensive jewelry to show off their familia's wealth. Mafioso Bosses held their wives close; an elegant glass of Italy's best champagne in their hand. I leaned back against the wall next to the large mahogany double door entrance and exit to the Aragosta Ballroom where the Inheritance Ceremony was being held.

"Calandra?" Tsuna questioned as he walking over to me, eyeing the glass of champagne in my hands. "W-Why do you h-have a g-glass of that?" Tsuna stuttered in his poor Italian which he was forced to speak in by non other than Reborn.

"There's no legal age for drinking in Italy Boss," I answered as I took a sip. "Besides, it helps me a bit with my claustrophobia," I sighed before offering him my glass. "Want to try some?" [1]

"N-No thanks Calandra," he stuttered before running a hand through his spiky brown hair and then readjusting his black tie that matched with his expensive Italian silk suit and crisp white button up.

"No need to be nervous Boss," I stated in an effort to comfort Tsunayoshi as I placed my empty champagne glass on the silver tray of a passing by waiter. "It's just the same as your Inheritance Ceremony," I continued while flattening out the creases in my black Italian silk sleeveless dress. "You just socialize with other familias, and preserve the Vongola name…with the exception that there will be no battle," I finished as I placed my hands in the pockets of my mid thigh length dress. [2]

"Calandra!" a deep smooth voice called from behind.

I turned to see a man in his late 50's with dark brown hair slicked back and blue irises peaking from behind black square lens. He wore an expensive black suit with a black bow tie and black leather loafers. Peppermint and tobacco entered my nostrils as the man gave me a large hug.

"Alphonso," I nodded with a small smile as I returned to hug before stepping back.

"My, my Calandra, don't you look stunning today. Alonzo may just pass out with a nose bleed when he catches a glance of you," The 9th Boss of the Aragosta Familia, Alphonso, commented. "You must be the Vongola Decimo," Alphonso said looking at Tsunayoshi who all of a sudden stood up straighter.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsunayoshi greeted in a suave way as he extended a hand out for a hand-shake. "It's nice to meet the Aragosta Ninth. I hope the Aragosta and Vongola can be allies very soon," Tsunayoshi smiled genuinely at Alphonso who looked at bit taken back. [3]

"Well, you certainly weren't what I expected young man," Alphonso chuckled. "Take care of Calandra for me. She's just like a daughter to me and I'd hate to see her injured in any shape or form," he took his hand away from Tsunayoshi's and placed it on top of the hand holding his cane. "And I can't wait for the Aragosta and Vongola Familia to be allies. The Aragosta Familia does not have many allies and some of the family members are still sore about the great loss the Vongola served us."

"I promise that I will do everything within my power to prevent that from happening again," Tsunayoshi vowed as Alphonso merely raised his hand.

"No, it was my great great grandfather's fault for that war. Even though it was the Aragosta Familia's fault, I must say that my fellow familia members and I still are a little sore about it and blame the Vongola Familia. I just hope that my son and successor will be able to lead the Aragosta Familia to peace with the Vongola," Alphonso answered with a tone of honesty but something else in the mix. "I hope you have a wonderful time here. I apologize for such a short conversation but I must go and check up on my son and his Guardians," he apologized.

"No problem at all. I hope to see you again Aragosta Ninth," Tsunayoshi said with a small smile and a slight nod, which Alphonso returned.

"Like wise Vongola Decimo. Calandra," Alphonso nodded.

"Alphonso. It was nice seeing you again," I said as he smiled at me before turning his back and leaving.

"…I have a bad feeling in the gut of my stomach about him…" Tsunayoshi murmured as I frowned.

"You can't trust him, no matter how nice he seems," I replied simply, causing Tsunayoshi to look at me. "Keep your eyes on the Aragosta Familia Tsunayoshi…because the reason why my Mamma and I moved to Namimori and the reason why I became your Guardian were because my Mamma had a hunch that the Aragosta are up to no good again…" I murmured lowly so no one else could hear our conversation.

"Calandra…" Tsunayoshi murmured before a nervous look plastered itself on his face. "C-Can you repeat that slower? I didn't catch all that," he admitted as my lips curved into a small, soft smile.

"**Be careful Boss. Always keep your eye open and make sure your allies don't turn on you," **I advised as Tsunayoshi gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Calandra," he said as loud music interrupted the chatter of the Mafia men and women.

A spot light was casted on top of the grand staircase where two Aragosta butlers stood on each side at the top. The rest of Tsunayoshi's Guardians had gathered around him as other Guardians went to stand next to their boss. Hibari was away from our group but still close-by, leaning against the opposite side of the mahogany door where the others and I stood. Hibari was-surprisingly-in an expensive suit and tie just like Tsunayoshi and his other Guardians; save for Chrome who donned a black silk strapless knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline, black heels and her hair straight down with bangs covering her eye patch in a stylish way.

The music suddenly paused, and drifted to the Aragosta Familia Theme Song as the large mahogany double doors opened to reveal Alonzo and his Guardians, all dressed for the occasion. Alonzo took a step forward before descending down the stairs, his other guardians following making their way towards the stage where Alphonso stood-with his Guardians-and a black box with gold engravings in his hands.

Walking towards the stage, Alonzo seemed to glance at me with a smirk before passing by as the girl next to him sent a small glare towards me.

The girl wore a black leather strapless mini dress and black heels which revealed her many colorful tattoos. Her fiery red hair was styled half down and half pinned, her hair flowing over her left shoulder where a white rose was pinned over her left ear. Her large lips were coated with a deep red lipstick and liquid black eyeliner completed her whole 'rebel-tattoo-punk' style. She was probably my replacement as the Aragosta Mist Guardian, the position I was to take if I hadn't joined the Vongola Familia.

Once Alonzo reached the stage, the orchestra ceased playing and the ceremony started. Alonzo took an oath to protect and lead the Familia through everything that comes during his time as the Aragosta 10th. After that, Alphonso opened the lid of the black box to reveal the Aragosta Boss Ring, which was similar to the Aragosta Sky Ring but had the Aragosta Familia crest instead of the Sky Stone. Applauses echoed throughout the room as Alonzo placed the ring on his finger the orchestra was brought back to life as everyone shifted towards the large Dinning Hall where waiters waited against the wall behind each seat, each holding a sliver tray with a half sphere cover.

Everyone sat down at their own tables which held two Familia's each. The Vongola Table was joined together with the Aragosta Table. As everyone sat down, waiters placed the silver tray in front of everyone before taking off the lid to reveal a fancy Italian lobster dish. Fresh champagne, wine and water were poured for each guest before the waiters left to the kitchen.

Chatter immediately broke through, the Dinning Hall being filled with the sound of voices, laughter, clinking silverware and glasses tapped against each other as different Bosses made toasts to Alonzo, who seemed to be enjoying this moment while casting glances at me. Hibari seemed unusually irked, probably from the crowd and loud noises which got me wondering how Reborn got him to come…now that I think about it, this place is pretty packed…almost suffocating.

"Calandra, are you okay?" Reborn questioned as I looked down at the seat next to me where he sat on a stack of phonebooks, Hibari on my left. "You seem bothered and you barley touched your food…you also seem to be holding in your breath," he continued as I took my napkin to wipe off my mouth before standing and placing my napkin on my chair.

"Boss, I'm going to get some fresh air," I informed Tsunayoshi who seemed a bit worried.

"Something wrong Calandra?" he asked while putting down his silverware.

"No, it's just a bit stuffy in here," I answered while pushing in my chair. "I'll be back soon," I said while exiting the Dinning Hall and stepping onto the large balcony.

I was meet with the sight of the dark night sky decorated with small twinkling stars and a bright full moon. The water around the Aragosta Mansion lazily climbed on shore before retreating back to the dark ocean. A cool breeze from the Mediterranean Sea tousled my bangs while rustling the leaves on the Olive Trees that where rooted on the ground all around the mansion due to the Aragosta Primo's love for the fruit.

The scent of salt water entered my nostrils as I let out a deep sigh, muscles relaxing and shoulders slightly slouching while leaning against the stone railing of the balcony. I took in deep breaths, tasting the salty sea air with my eyes closed.

My ears perked to the sound of the door behind me opening slightly before closing shut. Confident footsteps seemed to get louder for a few seconds before they stopped. A soft fabric rubbed against my elbow while the overpowering scent of spices caused my nose to twitch. I opened my left eye and glanced over to see Alonzo casually leaning against the stone railing, admiring the way the moon reflected on the dark water.

"Shouldn't you be inside entertaining your guest?" I questioned before closing my left eye and letting out a cough for his cologne suffocated me. "It is your party after all."

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay," his voice was laced with a cunning smile as he patted my head. "It seemed that you're still claustrophobic."

"The last time you saw me was only a few months ago, don't act like I changed overnight," I frowned while opening my eyes so I could get a good look at him.

"So you still hate your Papa?" Alonzo questioned while moving a bit closer so that our elbows brushed.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? After all he put Mamma through…" I trailed while moving away from him.

I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen…

"That's good…because…"

Real bad.

"I killed him for you,"

[E.N.D.]

DUH DUH DUUUUUH! CLIFFHANGER! So sorry for such a short and suck-ish chapter! It's allergy season and I've got it bad…I'm doing terrible in Geometry and finals are in two weeks…can't let my parents know I'm getting a C or they'll skin me and that'll probably look bad for college…

Read, Rate, Message, Love~

[1] I did research and Italy has no legal drinking age or alcohol purchase age. Although some places you have to be 16 to buy or be served alcoholic beverages in public places.

[2] This is a guess of mine but I suspect that during Tsuna's Inheritance Ceremony [in the manga] there will be someone who tries to kill Tsuna during the arc.

[3] I imagine that Tsuna's Hyper Intuition took over or something along the lines of that. Tsuna's 17 in this story and he became the boss of the Vongola when he was 14 [according to where the manga is going]. I suspect that Tsuna's still a bit awkward but when it comes to mafia, he can be a calm and respectable Vongola Boss. I'm probably not going to write Tsuna as awkward or nervous anymore, maybe just a smidge.

NEXT CHAPTER:

The Mystery of Tetsuo Romano!


	9. The Mystery of Tetsuo Romano

**flashbacks are in italics, Italian is back to normal and Japanese is bold still since it's mostly Italian.**

Something to make you laugh and maybe review? I was writing down my answers to a Biology lab on my laptop and instead of writing 'organism' I kept writing 'orgasm'…good thing my friend told me about it before I printed it out…

A little more Hibari in this one. I felt like I disappointed a few of you for not having him whisk Calandra away in the last chapter.

I didn't know what to do with this chapter…so it sucks…probably doesn't have anything to do with the title.

WHOO FOR SUMMER! EXPECT MORE UPDATES! Unless I actually gain a life…

[Chapter 9. The Mystery of Tetsuo Romano]

"Liar," I stated simply while crossing my arms over my chest. "I never said I want my Papa dead. All I said was that I hate him for all that he put Mamma through… Besides, everyone knows you don't have the balls to kill anyone, let alone my Papa who creeps you to no end," I frowned at Alonzo, who was blushing red with his head hung low at his futile attempts to remind me how I wanted my father dead.

"I do have the balls to kill someone! And if I remember, you wished your Papa would just disappear or die when we where kids!" Alonzo exclaimed as he looked at me with frustration. "Remember?"

I blinked as I slowly relaxed. Now that I think about it I did wish that as a kid. Every time I saw Mamma sad because of Papa, I always wished that…But…

"No, I don't remember," I said while turning my head to the side, arms crossed over my chest as Alonzo gripped his hair and started to pull while making exasperated sounds. "You're just wasting my time. Quite the lying Alonzo. I can smell it along with your cheap cologne." with that, I left Alonzo alone on the balcony and started towards the Dinning Hall to finish my meal, which was probably the only reason I came.

Aragosta chiefs can make some mean lobster dishes.

"No," a hand clamped tightly over my wrist as I was jerked out of my movement and forced to face an angry Alonzo. "Okay, so I lied about killing your Papa but, I still know where and how he is, where he's being held by my men. Scared, starving, desperate and lonely. If you don't meet my demands then I'll kill both your Mamma and Papa," he threatened with a serious look on his face.

"…What demands?" I questioned as my eyes sharpened to a glare as my eyebrows knitted together.

"Simple really…" he said casually while tightening the grasp on my hand. "Become my Snow Guardian and tell me all the Vongola's Secrets."

"W-What?" I stammered with wide eyes.

"Well…your Aragosta Mist Ring was given to Capricia when you left for the Vongola and the only available position is the Snow Guardian which hasn't been filled in years due to the rarity of the Snow flame. Besides, it's best to be on the Aragosta's side…I'm going to wage a war against the Vongola and eliminate them," he gloated while slightly loosening the grip on my wrist. "So…it's your choice Calandra-!"

In a flash, the grip on my hand was ripped away as Alonzo collided against the balcony railing. As he struggled to get up a firm grip was placed on my arm as someone lightly tugged me behind them. Silky black hair obscured my vision as the light scent of green tea tickled my nose in a pleasant way.

"**Harassment of a Namimori student is against the rules," **Hibari growled with both tonfas out.

"**Oi! Hibari stay out of this!"** I snapped as Hibari turned his head slightly so that he could glare at me.

"**Stay out of this woman," **was his response before he rushed towards Alonzo who reached inside his suit jacket for his dagger with the Aragosta crest engraved on the platinum blade.

In the blink of an eye both men charged with their weapons raised, their own flames consuming their weapons. Hibird twittered above the fighting men before landing on my head to watch the fight [1]. The clangs from their weapons colliding created a unique rhythm to their fight that one would only hear during a matched fight with the fighters going all out…

This scared me. Hibari was one of Tsuna's strongest Guardians. If he's matched with Alonzo, who's going to wage a war against the Vongola, then-No. I can't even think of it.

Wanting the fight to stop and knowing both men are too stubborn to listen, I raised my left hand, engulfing my Snow Animal Ring in snow flames. A large gust of icy wind swirled around them as a loud roar gave the people inside a scare.

The door connecting the Dinning Hall and Balcony burst open as the people inside came to see what happened. The crowd murmured to each other as the gust of wind disappeared to reveal a frozen section of the balcony with Snowball, my Vongola Animal, in front of Hibari and Alonzo whose feet, arms and weapons where frozen.

"What's going on here?" Alphonso screamed as he pushed past everyone, his guardians followed behind him along with Alonzo's and Tsunayoshi's guardians.

"The Vongola! One of their Guardians attacked me while saying something in Japanese! He didn't even have a reason!" Alonzo fumed while trying to move as Snowball growled at him, Snowball's silver armor emitting Snow flames on the clear gem imbedded on his helmet. [2]

Alphonso glanced at Alonzo before directing his gaze to Hibari and then me. Finally, he turned to Tsunayoshi with his mouth set in a deep frown.

"Vongola Decimo, I best believe that you should keep better control over your guardians." Alphonso stated sternly while glowering down at Tsunayoshi.

"I-"

"Don't apologize to him Tsuna," Reborn's tiny voice rang as most of the Mafioso gasped while making way for the tiny hitman.

"What? And why not? The Vongola Decimo can't control his guardians and one of them attacked my son! The Aragosta Decimo!" Alphonso was fuming, raising his cane with an angry expression. "What kind of boss can't even control his own guardian?"

"Because your son caused it all," Reborn stated as he jumped up on Tsunayoshi's shoulders. "He also mentioned a war he was going to hold against the Vongola and that he'd kill Calandra's parents if she didn't leave the Vongola and become his Snow Guardian," Reborn continued as Snowball started to lick the ice surrounding was engulfed in flames and returned to my finger as a ring. "There is no need to apologize to an enemy."

"Alonzo…is this true?" Alphonso asked in disbelief as Alonzo let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course it's true Papa!" he exclaimed as my stomach flipped, not really liking that laugh. "As Aragosta Decimo I'll take the liberty of exterminating the Vongola and everyone associated with them! I'll bring the Aragosta to new heights and eliminate those who appose me!"

"Don't act like this is such a shock to you Alphonso," I spoke up as everyone averted their gaze to me. "Mamma always told me there was something she didn't like about you and Alonzo and all the time I always thought nothing of it but now…I should've known that you want power for the Aragosta and revenge for what the Vongola Familia did. Right after the alliance was signed Alonzo was probably going to attack Vongola when we're unprepared."

"We'll be taking our leave…but first," Tsunayoshi glanced at Alonzo who was struggling to get free while Hibari was petting a smaller Snowball with Hibird on the polar bear cub's head [3]. "I demand to know the location of Calandra's father."

"Why would-"

"He's at the place you'd least expect him to be," Alphonso stated as his glare hardened. "Now get out of my home."

"Wh-"

"I know where he is," I said while looking at the ice under my feet.

"Then let's go," Tsunayoshi stated as I exited the balcony with Tsunayoshi and the others following behind.

* * *

[Sorry for this but normal font will be in Japanese and Italian will be in bold. This is because I'm lazy.]

"Eh? What is this place?" Tsunayoshi asked while looking up at the neon sign hanging to the side of the two story hotel.

"It's a hotel known for being occupied by hookers and their customers. My dad used to come here everyday when I was a kid," I answered as I scanned the full parking lot. "Seems like tonight's a special occasion," I said with a frown.

That meant crowds.

"I thought that your father would be in the place you'd least expect him to be," Tsunayoshi said blushing as I fixed my dress and tried to cover up as much skin as possible.

"Sometimes the best hiding spot is the most obvious one," I answered as I started towards the hotel only to stumbled over a guy's leg.

"**Hey there cutie,"** the man slurred while grabbing my ankle. **"I like your strawberry panties," **he chuckled as his face found contact with my black stilettos while a blush made it's way to my face.

"I-I'll only be a while!" I called, not facing the others in embarrassment as I continued with my walking while tugging down the bottom of my dress.

A few seconds later I heard an annoyed grunt and a pair of footsteps behind me. Stopping mid-step, I turned around to see Hibari making his way over to me. I watched him pass by with an annoyed look before he stopped and glared at me.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up," he grunted as I snapped out of my small dazed state and moved to catch up with him.

Once reaching the lobby entrance, I yanked open the old wooden door to see a few people on the couches and chairs of the tacky hotel lobby. Cautiously stepping over the couple who had decided to do it in front of the door, I took a left and found myself in a hall with green stripped wallpaper and dark wooden flooring. Hibari glared at the surrounding people and seemed to glance at me every few steps to notice my breathing was starting to become irregular due to the small hall.

"**Oh my gosh! Is that you Calandra?"** a busty blonde questioned from her position on the man lying on the floor.

"…**Do I know you?" **I questioned as I stopped to get a good look at the familiar blonde, Hibari standing right behind my right shoulder.

"**It's me! Rosa! I used to play Barbie and babysat you as a kid! I also hung out with your father a few times," **she giggled. **"You grew up so much! And your bust! It looks so cute~!"**

"**Yeah, that's not awkward at all…" **I muttered before letting out a small sigh. **"Room 69..." **I trailed with a blush on my cheeks. **"Is it at the same place?"**

"**Why of course! But why do you…"** Rosa trailed before her gaze moved towards Hibari, a giggle following quickly as her gaze trailed from Hibari to me. **"Are you giving your virginity to that handsome boy next to you? He's a cutie. You got nice taste Calandra~!" **Rosa giggled as I covered my red face with my right hand.

I am so glad Hibari can't understand or speak Italian.

"**No! It's not-"**

"**The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree Calandra~!" **Rosa chimed while moving her hips slightly. **"I lost it to your Papa in that room you know? He was so-"**

"**I'd rather not hear about my Papa's sex life," **I answered with disgust while covering my eyes as if it could block out the thoughts of my dad's sex life.

"**Sorry…but yeah, it's at the same place," **Rosa answered as she reached in her purse and took out a ring and a small thin square wrapper. **"Here's the disposable Mist Ring you'll need to find the room and there's a condom. Your father would get a heart attack if he found out you got pregnant~!"** she chimed while placing both items in my hand. **"And be careful. There's a rumor of some monster in Room 69," **she warned before going back to what she was doing.

With a blush, I quickly left the area with Hibari following behind. An annoyed glare was set on his face as his mouth curved into a sturdy frown. Tossing the condom behind me, I slid on the disposable Mist Ring on my left ring finger once I reached a dead end.

"There's nothing here," Hibari grunted as I stared at the wall and then the ring.

"I know…" I murmured as the roughly cut indigo gem was consumed in Mist Flames.

Raising my hand, I pressed my palm flat against the wall before letting the Mist Flames consume my entire hand and then spreading all over the wall.

"Herbivore…" Hibari seethed as the wall disappeared in a mist to reveal a long hall with a double oak door standing a few meters away. "Why can you use mist flames?"

"It's my second dominant flame," I answered as I took a step from the dirty fake wooden floor and onto the real mahogany floor of the secret hall. "And if I'm correct, aren't you able to use mist flames as well?"

"I'll bite you to death…later…" Hibari grumbled before turning his attention to the secret hall.

The wall was painted an earthy brown color that made the wooden floor and door look darker. Above the double oak doors was the number 69 in gold numbering. My heels made a loud tapping noise against the hard wood flooring while Hibari's loafers made a soft patting noise that could lull someone to sleep. Grazing my hands over both golden handles, I gripped them gently before pushing the door open.

I entered the room with Hibari behind, his tonfas out as I switched on the lights. The room was large with red walls and plush white carpet that had red and white rose petals scattered around the floor. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room against the back wall, white plush satin sheets resting on top of the neatly made bed as two champagne glasses and a bottle sat on a silver tray at the foot of the bed. A hot tub was situated at the far left of the room on top of a platform next to a juice bar. To the right was a closet with blood staining the carpet in front of the door. Small muffled groans could be heard coming from the closet, causing Hibari and me to exchange glances before approaching the closet.

Taking out my shortened naginata, I approached the closet with curious eyes. I reached out and opened the closet door only to have two blurs past by. Turning around, we saw two Aragosta men with daggers covered in mist flames.

"**I see you have found us and your Papa, Calandra Romano!" **one declared.

"**We must now eliminate both you and your partner!" **the other cried as both charged.

Glancing at Hibari, I saw a smirk forming as he raised his tonfas up.

"I got the muscular one," he growled as he landed a hit and sent the man tumbling over the bed.

"**Looks like I've got you,"** I grinned at the wimpier man as mist flames engulfed my now Bo.

I swung my Bo at the Aragosta man who jumped up to avoid my swing. I then used the mist flames to transform my Bo into a long snake which wrapped around the man's leg and bit down. He let out a howl of pain as the snake started to crack like a mirror before shattering to the ground into little reflective shards, creating a few reflections of me.

The Aragosta man seemed panicky as he swung his dagger around, the mist flame blurring his dagger movements. Picking up a glass vase full of red and white roses, I snuck up behind the man before slamming the vase against the back of his head. Almost instantly the man fell to the ground with a thud as the shards of glass formed back into my Bo and my reflections disappeared in a suspicious mist.

Shortening my Bo, I noticed that Hibari was standing in front of the hot tub with red water replacing the once clear water. His arms were by his side as blood dripped from his tonfas; his gaze was directed at me before turning to my left and looking past me. Turning around, my eyes widened as a gasp left my mouth.

Huddling against the corner of the large closet was Papa…

Bloodied and beaten.

* * *

I looked at my faint reflection in the warm brown liquid that rested in the Styrofoam cup, swishing the liquid in the cup back and forth. With a sigh, I straightened up my position from its hunched form to one where my back rested against the chair. I turned my head to the side to see Mamma's head lying against the blue sheets that covered my dad from his mid-torso down. Her arms where circled around her head while her left hand gently held my father's right hand.

"Cal-Chan?" a sweet voice questioned softly as a dim light creaked from the door being open, Mamma-Sawada popping her head through. "Your Mamma told me that she'd stay here at the hospital till your Papa woke up. Would you like to sleep over with Tsu-kun and his friends?" Mamma-Sawada questioned as I placed the Styrofoam cup of coffee on the side table and stood up.

"No thank you Mamma-Sawada. I don't want to burden you," I answered politely as I grabbed my jacket.

"But it's no burden at all!" Mamma-Sawada insisted quietly-as not to wake my parents-with a smile.

"I don't mean to be rude Mamma-Sawada but with you, Tsunayoshi-San and everyone at your house it's sure to be crammed and I'm very claustrophobic," I said with grimace at the thought of such a crowded area.

"Okay…but if you need anything don't be shy to call or come over! How about I give you Tsu-Kun's cell number and house number?" Mamma-Sawada suggested as a small smile crept up on my lips.

"Thank you very much Mamma-Sawada," I thanked as I handed her my pink LG chocolate that had a few charms hanging off it.

Hey, cute is in for Japan.

"I'll have Tsu-Kun walk you home! It's not safe for such a cute girl like you to be walking alone this late~!" Mamma-Sawada exclaimed as we made our way to the waiting room of the hospital.

"No, I don't want to bother him," I answered as Mamma-Sawada gave me back my phone.

"Nonsense! I'm sure Tsu-Kun won't mind," Mamma-Sawada waved off as she spotted Tsunayoshi, still in his suit, sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room. "Oh Tsu-Kun~!"

Surprised at the sudden call of his name, Tsunayoshi snapped his head up with a jolt before he stood up and walked towards Mamma-Sawada and me, Gokudera trailing behind him.

"Yes Mamma?" Tsunayoshi asked, giving me a quick glance before looking back at his mom.

"Can you walk Cal-Chan home? I just don't want her walking around this late at night by herself," Mamma-Sawada answered.

"Sure," Tsunayoshi answered. "See you home Mamma."

"Make sure you protect Cal-Chan!" Mamma-Sawada hummed as she gave Tsunayoshi a kiss on the cheek and made her way out.

"…Gokudera-San, can you escort mamma home? I don't like it when she's alone, it makes me nervous," Tsunayoshi said as he watched his mother's retreating figure before turning his attention towards Gokudera.

"Yes Tenth!" Gokudera answered with determination, giving me a quick glance before running to catch up with Mamma-Sawada.

"Where's Yamamoto-San?" I questioned as I left the hospital with Tsunayoshi.

"He brought Lambo, I-Pin and Reborn to my house since Lambo was getting a bit too rowdy and I-Pin was getting tired," Tsunayoshi answered as we walked along the cold sidewalk, an ambulance pulling in to the hospital, sirens screaming and lights flashing.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Tsunayoshi stated casually, hands in his suit pocket while his eyes roamed across the starry night sky. "Want to talk about it?"

"What makes you think I have a lot on my mind?" I asked with a frown while furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well, that fact that you didn't have a panic attack inside your father's _small _hospital room or on the plane ride back tells me that you either have a lot on your mind or you quickly got over your claustrophobia which is very improbably since we had to knock you unconscious during the plane ride to Italy," Tsunayoshi grinned as I opened my mouth for a come back, only to have none come out.

"Y-you…"

"Talking about it may help. You won't be as distracted as you are now and it might make you feel better. I've been told to be a very good listener," he insisted as he stood in front of a park bench.

"…I don't like my Papa," I stated simply while sitting on the park bench he stood in front of. "He was always gone and I barley got to see him," by this Tsunayoshi has taken a seat next to me, a small frown on his face while his eyes had this look that told me his father wasn't around either. "What about you?"

"My father wasn't around either…I used to think he was a lazy slacker and a deadbeat dad who only drank and slept. Boy was I wrong," Tsunayoshi chuckled while running a hand through his hair, only to get a questioning look from me. "My father is a real nice man who loves my mom and me. He's kind of the reason I'm the Vongola Tenth…but enough about me. Please continue,"

"Your father sounds nice…but…my father…" I paused and let out a sigh before getting up from my seat and pacing around before laying on the grass behind the bench, looking up at the stars before covering my eyes with my arms. "I mean he loves my mother and me but he's always hanging out with prostitutes at that ugly hotel we found him in. He always forgets about me like that one time…" I trailed as Tsunayoshi moved to lie down near me on the grass.

"_Hibari-Chan~! Papa's home!" a happy voice sang throughout the halls of the Aragosta Headquarters._

_My ears perked up as I dropped my hands which held my Barbie and Ken doll. Looking up from my two dolls, I turned my attention to the large mahogany double door of my room. I laid Barbie and Ken on the plastic bed in Barbie's dream house before standing up and quickly dusting off my baby pink knee length dress. Rushing towards the door, I wrapped both of my small hands around the golden doorknob, twisted it open and pulled the door before poking my head through the crack._

"_Hibari-Chan!" the happy voice exclaimed as two hands were placed on either side of my hips and lifted me up off the ground, tossing me in the air before catching me._

"_Papa!" my 6-year-old voice exclaimed as my tiny arms wrapped around the man's neck, my cheek pressed against the light stubbles that covered his cheeks and chin._

"_Papa missed his little Skylark! Was Hibari-Chan a good girl?"_

"_Yes Papa!" I giggled while grabbing a fistful of his dyed caramel colored hair and tugging on it lightly._

"_Hibari-Chan! That hurts!" Papa chuckled as I kissed him on the forehead. "Sorry Papa,"_

"_Want to play a game Hibari-Chan?" Papa asked as I nodded my head while giggling._

"_What kind of game Papa?"_

"_Hide and seek. I'll count to 100 and you go hide. When I find you the game's over and you can start looking for me. How does that sound?" he asked as I nodded my head._

"_Let's play Papa!" I exclaimed as he put me down and covered his eyes._

"_Get ready to hide Hibari-Chan! 1...2...3...-" giggling, I ran away from Papa and down the long halls of the Aragosta hideout._

_I looked left and right for the best hiding spot when I saw a small door in the corner of the hall. It was a small white door, hidden by a bust of the Aragosta Primo. The door could only be found if someone where looking for it. Deeming it a great hiding spot, I opened the door and squeezed myself into the cramped room and waited for Papa to find me._

"…Turns out some busty girl came prancing around and my Papa forgot all about me and left me in that closet all day. The door was locked so I was kicking and screaming for someone to save me. Mukuro was the one who found me. The Estraneo Familia had close ties to the Aragosta and often visited. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa often came over to play with me and drop my Barbie dolls in acid," I said while glancing at Tsunayoshi, his face seemed quite surprised at what I just told him. "I then got claustrophobic, from being locked in that cramped closet, and wouldn't go near my dad, always keeping my distance from him. I then realized that my dad always left to do dirty things with other women and the only time he came back was to spend a few days with Mamma and me before a mission,"

"Does you mom know?" Tsunayoshi asked a bit shocked at all the information.

"Yeah…she says she doesn't mind since they're not married and he's free to do what he wants since they're not even boyfriend and girlfriend…just friends with benefits…but if you look her in the eyes you know that it breaks her heart…she wants to be married to him and have him for herself…" I frowned while intertwining my hands over my stomach and looking up at the sky. "I don't really hate my father…I just have a great dislike to him…but when I saw him all beaten and bloodied…and my mom in his hospital room worried like that…I don't know what to think about him anymore. Whether to feel sorry for him or to think that he deserved this, and that I shouldn't feel sorry for him," I admitted with a sigh as I turned my head so that I could look at Tsunayoshi. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Tsunayoshi paused, contemplating as he looked up at the stars before turning his head to look at me. "I think that you should give him another chance. When he regains consciousness why don't you talk to him about everything…maybe he has a reason for everything he did…" Tsunayoshi advised before looking back up at the sky. "Believe me, I know all about having a father who was never there,"

"Maybe I should just go back to the hospital and makes sure no Aragosta men attack my parents," I sighed as I sat upright before moving to stand.

"Relax Calandra. I have some Vongola Bodyguards guarding the hospital room and hospital. If anything was to happen then I'd know," Tsunayoshi assured as he stood up with me and started to dust off the grass on his suit.

"You sure?" I asked as Tsunayoshi led me to my house. "I mean she can be a klutz sometimes when stressed and she has a weak immune system-"

"Calandra," Tsunayoshi said with a slight chuckle as he placed both of his hands on his shoulders. "Relax. She'll be fine. Your father too. Just go home and get some sleep." he said while looking straight in the eye.

"But-"

"No,"

"My-"

"Nope,"

"I-"

"Calandra. Just relax…" he chuckled before leading me into my neighborhood. "When you get home I want you to go straight to your bedroom and have a nice goodnight sleep," he said as he walked me up to my house, Mamma's old beat up truck rusting in the middle of the driveway.

"Thank you Tsu-"

"Oi! You're late!" an old voice cried as my front door was slammed open, the same crazy lady from the Namimori Shrine standing in the doorway in her nighttime cotton yukata. "Your mother told me to bring you over my place until your father regains consciousness since she's staying with him until he does. Get in here, pack up your night stuff and toiletries and hurry up! It's late! You can borrow some of the kimonos I have! Say goodbye to your boyfriend and hurry up before I bite you!" she snapped as I slapped my palm against my forehead.

"What was that about a goodnight sleep?" I questioned as Tsunayoshi chuckled nervously.

"Try your best," Tsunayoshi gave me an assuring pat on the shoulder before making his leave, dodging a slipper the old lady had thrown at him.

"I know I've sinned a lot in life…" I mumbled as I slowly made my way to the front door. "And I'm not even sure you're real…but if you are there…"

"Hurry up girl!" the old lady screamed as she hit me upside the head with a paper fan.

"God…please help me,"

* * *

Tsunayoshi x Calandra friendship/sibling relationship!

In case you wanna know, snow flames looks like mist flames but are lighter in the center and changed into a light shade of blue as it extends near the edges. The flame also has a sparkling quality to it making it look like snow sparkling under the sun.

[1]Haha Hibird twittered. For some reason twitter has been the latest obsession with some of the kids in my class…when is still had school…WHOO SUMMER! *Grabs beach things and jumps in the water* Wait! I don't like the beach…too crowded…

[2] If it helps…Think of the Polar Bear in the Golden Compass. Snowball looks just like that with the same armor except the armor is more of a shiny white or silver color instead of gold.

[3] Snowball is kind of like Uri in a way. When exposed to a flame [sky, sun, rain, mist, cloud, thunder, storm or snow] Snowball will turn into an adult polar bear with armor but when not in battle/normal mode Snowball will look like a normal cute polar bear cub.

Calandra's dad reminds me of Shamal and Spirit [from Soul Eater] put together.

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. If you could review, tell me what you liked or hated about this chappy please do.

CRITICIZE NICELY!

NEXT CHAPTER:

Goodbye Sleep


	10. Gone

Just wrote this so I can get to the next part of my story that'll really push Hibari and Calandra together. I haven't got time to go on the computer but I've already got most of the arc written down. My laptop is being fixed now so I'm using my sister's old crappy laptop. Oh and I changed the title from 'Goodbye Sleep' to 'Gone' since the other chapter gave me writers block and I want to get this story in full gear.

[Chapter 10. Gone]

"This isn't good…" I seethed to myself as I glared at the letter Alphonso had written for my mother.

"Calandra? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as I looked up from the letter and towards Tsuna, who was helping me care for my father as my mother went out to do some errands.

"Alphonso wrote to my mother asking if she heard anything about Alonzo and his Guardians. They went missing," I stated as I handed Tsuna the letter, his eyes narrowing as he read the markings the expensive ink made on the piece of parchment.

"He's probably making his move. I've got to tell the family to be cautious and to remember the precautionary measures I made," Tsuna said as he reached into his pants pocket for his phone, only to hear it ring.

With a shocked look on his face, Tsuna brought the phone to his ears and answered as my father's coarse voice weakly called my name.

"Hibari-Chan…" he croaked as I entered my mother's room to see my father laying in the bed, a large tan comforter hiding his heavily bandaged body.

His hair wasn't the same caramel color I remembered it being, it was dull and the roots were turning black. His dark grey eyes were glossy and held some kind of remorse when he saw me enter the room and looked me right in the eye.

"You grew…" he said as I stood at the door entrance. "And your eyes…they're not that same charcoal color that I have…are you wearing contacts…?"

"Yes," I answered as his chapped lips curved into a small smile.

"You look just like your mother with that eye color…" he said with a chuckle before his smile turned into a grimace. "It hurts to laugh,"

"Do you need anything?" I asked with a frown as I glanced at the clock, not really trying to decipher the time the analog clock had.

"I can't sleep. Can you sing like you did for me as a child? Remember when I came back home from a mission and couldn't sleep? You'd sneak into my bed, give me your teddy bear and sing some of the songs you heard earlier that day?" he smiled at the memory as I cast my eyes downwards, studying the detail in the wooden floor.

"I'm home!" Mamma cried as the sound her soft footsteps grew louder. "How are my two favorite people doing?" she smiled as she stood next to me, switching her gaze from me to my father.

"We're fine my beautiful Cho~!" Father beamed at Mamma before directing his attention to me. "Hibari-Chan and I were bonding~!" [1]

"Really~! That's so cute~!" Mamma gushed before digging in the large paper bag she held while walking towards Father. "I picked up the medicine Shamal-San prescribed for you…" Mamma smiled as I turned to go back into the kitchen and see if Tsuna was done talking on the phone.

"Calandra, we have bad news," Tsuna said as he came back into the kitchen, previously being in the backyard for some privacy.

"What is it Boss?" I asked as I walked up to him, a serious expression locked into his auburn colored eyes.

"Lambo's Ten-Year-Bazooka is missing, along with Lambo, Reborn, Ryohei-Nii and Yamamoto," he answered as my eyes widened ever so slightly. "I've informed Gokudera, Chrome and Hibari to beware of suspicious activity and alerted the entire family to be on high alert."

"Do you think the Ten-Year-Bazooka could have anything to do with their disappearance?" I asked as Tsuna nodded his head.

"Could be. Last time this happened it sent us ten years into the future," Tsuna stated as I perked up.

"I remember that. There was some news about how you and your Guardians went missing. The Aragosta family was dealing with a powerful family from the future at the time," I recalled as my ears perked once I fully comprehended what Tsuna had just said. "You went ten years into the future?"

"Yes…why?" Tsuna asked as I opened my mouth, only to close it and cast my eyes down to the wooden floor of the kitchen.

"Did you see my future self?" I asked before turning my gaze up.

"Yeah…why?" Tsuna asked as I bit my lip.

"How was I?"

"You were fine. Besides a small claustrophobic attack you had you were fine," Tsuna answered before quirking up an eyebrow at the breath of relief I let out. "Why?"

"During my battle with one of the Guardians from the future my opponent told me that I was pregnant in the future and letting down my family. How I was practically worthless and a terrible Guardian," I answered as Tsuna's eyes widened a bit before returning to their normal state.

"But you were pr-"

"Boss!" I interrupted as I pushed Tsuna aside, only to get hit in the back of my neck and see pink smoke before I blacked out.

That was the last I saw of Namimori for a while.

* * *

It's short, I know but it's so I can really kick start this story! SPOILER THING: Calandra was pregnant when Tsuna and the gang went ten years into the future but who is the father? Just because this fic is about Hibari doesn't mean they end up together in the end! Or do they? Dun, dun duh~!

R&R&M or Hibari will bite you to death and not in a good way.

[1] Calandra's mother's name is Farfalla which means 'Butterfly' and in Japanese 'Cho' means 'Butterfly'.


	11. This Isn't Namimori

Anyone know where in Italy the Vongola was started/is located? I don't know so I'm saying it's somewhere in Sicily. Also my knowledge of Italian life during the 1600's When Giotto started the Vongola is barley existent so if there's something out of place then I apologize ahead of time. Also, I turned 16 on November 19th and Thanksgiving was the next week so I had absolutely no computer time. Add the fact that I finally got back my laptop on Thanksgiving and all my memory was gone I had to take all my written down chapters from my sister's old laptop to my laptop. Sorry for the long wait! As For why I posted this in December it's because I totally forgot about this in my haste of school and being obsessed with the BBC British show Merlin with some tasty characters like Prince Author, Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot…one word. Yum-my.

I only own the story, plot, Calandra, her parents and the Aragosta Family. NOT THE ANIME OR THE SEXY CHARACTERS WITHIN THE ANIME!

[Chapter 11. This Isn't Namimori]

Green blades of grass tickled my face as a light breeze danced across the open meadow of the all too familiar Tuscan Poppy that thrived in my home country of Italy. I have been lying face down in this meadow for who knows long. All I know is that I'm probably in Italy and that every single muscle in my body is sore, as if I'd been sleeping for hundreds of years.

"CALANDRA!" a loud and energetic boomed, causing my entire body to twitch ever so slightly. "THERE YOU ARE! IT IS EXTREMELY NICE OF YOU TO FINALLY SHOW UP!" Ryohei screamed in Italian as he stood in front of me. "It seems like you're still sore…"

It was then that I noticed Ryohei was wearing a loose white button up shirt with casual black slacks and nice black dress shoes. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbow to reveal his bandaged forearms and the top button of his shirt was the only one not buttoned.

"What's going on Ryohei? And why are you speaking Italian?" I asked as I slowly got to my hands and knees, Ryohei slinging my arm around his shoulder to help me up.

"Because we are in Italy! Now come on! I'll bring you to Nonna Agese and Nonno Salvatore! They are an EXTREMELY nice couple and have let Takeshi, Lambo, Reborn and I stay in their home!"[1] Ryohei smiled as he started to lead me towards a large Italian two story house that sat on top of a nice hill that overlooked the meadow of Tuscan Poppies and the green hills that rolled onto a busy looking Italian town.

The house's exterior was a pale crème color of stucco and had a large rectangular shape. It was a simple two-story Italian house that was perfectly symmetrical in the front with nine tall windows and a large arched wooden door that seemed to welcome you in. A small vegetable, and herb garden in the back made the house feel homey along with a row of sunflowers in the front.

"Nonna Agese? Nonno Salvatore? Who are they?" I asked as I stopped to stretch my sore muscles.[2]

"They found Takeshi, Lambo and me in the field when we first arrived! They took us in and are currently taking care of us. They're an EXTREMELY NICE COUPLE!" he smiled as he walked up to the back of the house and pushed open a small wooden door with me following close behind. "Nonna Agese! Nonno Salvatore! I found another one of my friends!" he cried as frail old lady stepped out from behind a wooden arch in the stone wall that connected the dinning room to the kitchen.

"Oh, is this your friend Ryohei?" the old lady asked as she looked me over with a smile. "My oh my…such a beautiful woman you have as a friend. I'm sure men many men have courted you Dear," Nonna Agese told me with a soft smile. "I was quite a catch myself at your age if I do say so myself," she added as a gleam shimmered in her soft blue eyes.

'_More like run from me," _I thought as my frown slowly curved up into a soft smile. _'She reminds me of Nonna…'_

"My name is Agese but you can call me Nonna Agese. My husband, Salvatore, is currently in town selling some of the blankets Lambo helped me make but he'll be back soon with some ingredients for dinner. You can call him Nonno Salvatore," Nonna Agese smiled gently. "If you would follow me, I'll show you your room. I think I can also find some clothes for you to change into since your current attire seems quite a bit dirty," she said as I looked down at my clothes. "I should also get you a bath prepared."

The jeans that I wore had mud caked into the back and sides while the loose white shirt I wore also had some mud stuck to it along with some grass. I never noticed till now, the cool feeling the mud beneath my feet had given me and how it stuck to the bottom of my feet along with a few small grains of stone and blades of grass from the walk up here.

"Ah, I'm terrible sorry for getting mud into your home," I apologized as I looked at the ground to see my mud tracks.

"No problem at all, just follow me and Ryohei can help me clean it up later," Nonna Agese assured me as she looked up at Ryohei. "That won't be a problem with you, will it Ryohei?"

"NO! I'D BE GLAD TO HELP TO THE EXTREME!" he exclaimed with fire burning in his eyes, causing Nonna Agese to giggle.

"Now follow me dear, I'll show you your room and the bathroom while Ryohei fixes your bath," she said before she exited the kitchen and went through the dinning room into a hall that had a few more arches leading to other rooms and a large staircase.

Gripping the railing of the staircase and the skirt of her light brown dress, Nonna Agese slowly made her way upstairs with me following behind. Once making it upstairs, Nonna Agese walked down the long hall that had four doors on each side and one all the way at the end of the hall.

"The bathroom is downstairs but there's also one at the end of the hall," Nonna Agese said as she stopped in front of the second door on the right. "This will be your room. I do hope that you like it," she smiled as she opened the door to reveal a fair sized room with white walls and a window revealing a view of the Tuscan Poppy meadow and the rolling hills behind it. "Do you like it?"

"It's great. Thank you," I thanked sincerely as Nonna Agese walked up to the window to open it up. "I don't know how I can repay you,"

"Just pulling your weight and helping out a bit will do," Nonna Agese answered with a smile.

Looking around the room I saw a white nightstand and oil lamp on each side of the queen sized bed pushed up against the middle of the opposite wall under the window with a white desk sitting on the left corner on the opposite side of the room near the door, some parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill laid neatly on the desk next to a candle, as if this room was occupied by someone else. A wardrobe stood against the right wall of the room with a white arm chair and a large white bookcase across the chair, filled to the brim with books. A few pictures hung on the white walls as a gentle breeze slipped into the room, rustling the white curtain above the bed.

"What would you like to wear today dear? I have quite a few dresses I've made that would perfectly fit you," she said as she opened the wardrobe to reveal a mass of dresses hanging as if she was expecting me. "Your friends told me that you and a few more of their friends would probably come so I prepared rooms for all of you," she answered as she took out a light blue dress with a square neckline, long sleeves and a flowing skirt that touched the ground with enough room to move in.

"It beautiful," I answered as a Nonna Agese smiled.

"That's good. Now follow me, Ryohei must have your bath done by now," she said as she lead me to the bathroom, the dress in her arms.

"Nonna Agese! I have prepared the bath for Calandra and cleaned up the mud on the ground! Is there anything else I can extremely help out with?" Ryohei asked as he came up from behind us.

"You can just rest up and wait for Salvatore to come back with Lambo," Nonna Agese smiled as she sat the dress down on a nearby chair while pushing me behind a privacy screen when I undressed.

"If you say so," Ryohei answered as he left the room, shutting the door behind him so that I could step into the tub.

"…May I asked you your touching your eye Dear?" Nonna Agese asked as I took out my green colored contact.

"I need to take off my contacts…" I said as I took out the other one to reveal charcoal eyes that matched my father's. "I can't keep them in too long or they'll irritate my eyes."

"Why would you wear those things? Your eyes as beautiful," Nonna Agese cooed as she handed me a bar of soap.

"I have my Father's eyes and my parents aren't exactly together…" I explained while rubbing the bar of soap against my right arm.

"Oh my…did your Father die?" she questioned in shock as she stopped messaging the shampoo on my hair.

"…Yeah…he's dead," I lie before bitterly thinking that he was dead to me. "I don't want my Mom to be reminded of him when she looks at my eyes so I use contacts."

"But is it even safe to put those things in your eyes?"

"Perfectly safe, as long as you wash it," I answered as I watched the water turn dirty and soapy.

"I'm sorry about your Father Dear," Nonna Agese apologized. "Hold your breath and close your eyes Dear," she said as she poured a bucket of water on my to rinse out the soap.

"It's okay, you didn't know," I answered as I was given a toothbrush. "Huh?"

"The little baby Reborn had a few of these with him for you and your friends. Apparently you use it to clean your teeth," Nonna Agese said with an amused look before leaving a towel nearby and placing a small white apron on top of my dress. "I hope you won't mind helping me prepare dinner but I've always wanted a daughter to teach how to cook,"

"I won't mind…actually…I really missed a home cooked Italian meal…" I smiled as Nonna Agese sent me an identical one.

"Meet me in the kitchen when you're finished getting dressed," she said before closing the door and leaving me alone.

"…I wonder when the others will arrive…"

* * *

Ta DA~! I know what you all are thinking… '…what the hell was that? I WAITED THIS LONG AND ALL YOU GIVE ME IS THIS?' But I'm sorry! I promise I'll try my best to make it better! Just don't hurt me!

[1] Since they're in Italy everyone will be referred to by their first names. Usually Takeshi and Hayato are referred to by their last name.

[2] Nonna means 'Grandma' in Italian and the name Agese means 'Gentle'. Nonno means 'Grandpa' in Italian and the name Salvatore means 'Savior' and is the name of my deceased Grandfather. His 4 year death anniversary passed a while ago on the 27th of November so this was my little tribute to him. He always wanted to see me become a writer or pianist every since he first saw me once I was born.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Vongola Primo


	12. Vongola Primo

Me: Takeshi x Calandra friendship in this one. Since Takeshi is the Guardian of the Rain and Calandra is Guardian of the Snow they have a close, almost big brother, little sister relationship since snow is just frozen rain and it's said that certain Guardians have certain bonds with other Guardians depending on their flame so…yeah…plus I think I've given Tuna-fish and Birdie-Chan too much time with Calandra and the others are kinda…out there. So therefore expect some Calandra bonding time in the next few chapters and maybe a bit of crude humor…maybe.

I failed with this Giotto thing…I was going to have him help her towards the end of the fight but then I wanted Calandra to do some more ass kicking since she got no action in the last chapter.

Also, it seems that my American Nurse is really popular and LunaticSheep gave me the perfect idea of her and Shamal together so I'll write out a chappy for that when the arc is over or, if I get enough people to ask, it'll be a special one-shot thingy…

OH! OH! ONE MORE THING! Calandra's eye color is actually charcoal to resemble her father and I think a few times I've written that she has woken up with her minty eyes due to her contacts…I apologize for how that doesn't make sense since it's very bad and dangerous to sleep with your contacts so…sorry. My bad.

Bwah~! Hibari-Chan looks so amazing in his new coat. It give his badass appearance more badass.

If you have an idea for Calandra's weapon [I'm planning to give her a new one] don't be shy about giving your opinion~!

[Chapter 12. Vongola Primo]

"Come again Miss," the old man behind the fruit cart grinned as I handed him the eight lira I owed him. "Have a nice day you two,"

"Thank you Sir. I also hope you have a nice day," I smiled in response as I handed Takeshi the basket filled with apples.

"Bye!" Takeshi called to the old man with a wave before we started towards the bakery to meet Lambo and Ryohei.

"It's a good thing it's not crowded today," Takeshi grinned as he slung an arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to him. "You would've surely had another one of your clausterphobic moments," he laughed as I frowned before pulling down his brown flat cap over his face. "Hey!"

"You were making fun of me," I pouted with a playful glare as I punched his shoulder, causing a wave of laughter to bubble out of his throat.

"Hahaha~! Sorry Calandra! But you look cute when you pout, I couldn't resist," Takeshi apologized as he pulled up his flat cap so it wasn't in his eyes. "So what now?"

"We just have to meet Lambo and Ryohei at the Bakery before finding Nonno Salvatore and returning to the house," I answered as we passed by a guy with snowy white hair and purple eyes.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Takeshi wondered out loud as he carried all our purchases for supper in his hands.

"I'm curious as to why we're in Italy around the 1600's," I muttered bitterly as I searched left and right for the Bakery.

"Oh dear…" a lady muttered in panic as she looked around before coming up to Takeshi and me.

"Have you seen my son? I looked away for one second to pay the merchant and when I turned around he was gone," the woman said in a panic tone. "He's a very short boy, about this tall," she said as she gestured to the area around her waist. "with brown hair and brown eyes."

"Sorry we haven't seen him but we'll be glad to help, right Calandra?" Takeshi asked as he looked over to me, a questioning look on his face.

"Of course we'll help," I answered as a look of relief swelled in her eyes.

"You will? Really?"

"Yeah! We'll split up and meet up at the Bakery in ten minutes," Takeshi said as the lady let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you so much! His name is Nico and he's wearing his father's hat so it should be over his face," the woman informed before moving off to find her son.

"I'll go this way," Takeshi said as he pointed behind him.

"Then I'll go this way," I said pointing to my right. "If you find Lambo, Ryohei or Nonno Salvatore tell them what we're doing and ask them if they'd like to help," I said as Takeshi nodded before giving me a wave.

"Good luck!" he called as he turned around to look for Nico.

"Now…where could he be?" I asked myself as I turned to walk around, turning my head every which way for the little boy, calling out his name occasionally to see if he was around.

"H-Hey! Give it back! That's my Dad's hat!" a small voice shouted as a group of laughter bounced around the marketplace.

"Your Father's just a stupid old man. Did you know your Mother used to be really beautiful until she married your Father and got stuck paying off his debt to us while he's off doing who know what?" a tall burly man taunted as he dangled the boy's hat within his reach before dangling it above his head when the child jumped for it.

"Give it back!" the young boy shouted as another burly man came behind him to put his large hand atop the boy's small head, preventing the boy from jumping. "Hey!"

"Didn't your Mother teach you any manners? That's not how you talk to your elders," the man holding the kid down taunted as people merely ignored the event going on.

"True, but it's how you talk to assholes," I stated with an exasperated expression on my face. "Just give the boy his hat back,"

"Hey now Miss, that isn't any way to talk to a man," the man holding the hat frowned, giving a slight glare.

"And that isn't any way to treat a child," I said, shrugging my shoulders, raising my chin ever so slightly. "I suggest you give the boy his hat back and just walk away,"

"Or what? You'll go and call Daddy to beat me up? Or wait, will you nag me to death like every other goddamn girl in this town!" the man screamed as people stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"I'd rather not waste my time with low lives such as yourselves," I said gesturing to the man and a few of his friends. "so just give the boy his hat back and leave before I take care of you myself,"

"Why you brat! Girls shouldn't talk to men like that! I'll show you your place!" the man shouted as he angry tossed the hat in the mud puddle nearby before marching over to me and raised his hand high in the air.

"And I'll show you yours," I said as the man brought his hand down to slap me across the face.

Grabbing the man's hand, I twisted it around so that it was behind his back in an awkward position. Kicking behind his knees, he fell to the ground as I placed my thumb where his index finger and palm meet.

"If I break off all of your fingers…" I paused as I pushed on his finger so that it went back as far as it could. "then I doubt you can bother anyone else," I said as I gently pushed his finger a bit forward, earning a loud howl of pain from the man.

"Calogera!" the man's friends cried in unison as a loud snap resonated throughout the market place.

"I hate crowds," I seethed as I dropped the man's hand and turned towards his friends. "So apologize to the little boy over there and take you friend before leaving my sight,"

Deciding to be stupid asses and not listen to me, although I'm kinda no surprised, the men charged at me as a visible look of disdain took over my face. Rolling up the sleeves of my dress, I sidestepped a punch to the face before grabbing the man's fist and flipping him over on his back.

"Is _this_ anyway to treat a lady?" I mocked as I caught another man's fist and punched him in the face, knocking out a few rotten and yellow teeth as a light throb came to my fist.

Bumping against a blanket stand, I grabbed a nearby blanket and tossed it up in front of me, catching and confusing the man who was charging at me. Moving behind the man, I grabbed the ends of the blanket and wrapped it tightly behind the man so he couldn't move, allowing me to punch and jab at him as he thrashed about until he fell.

Pulling the blanket off the half conscious man, I whipped it in the air, smacking another man in the face, before wrapping it around his face and punching a pressure point. Unwrapping the blanket, I folded it neatly before returning it to the old couple that stood behind the blanket stand.

"Sorry for using your blanket," I said with a small smile as I handed the blanket back to the hands of the trembling woman. "I hope you can forgive me," I curtsied low while kicking my right foot back to hit another man in the groin, the wooden plank raised above his head fell to the ground following him as he clutched his family jewels.

"I-It's no problem Miss," the old lady stuttered as I sent her a smile before turning around to punch the last man in the gut following by flipping him over on the ground.

Walking on top of the men that lay on the ground in my way, I picked up the hat that sat in the mud and cleaned it off with the apron of my skirt.

"Is this hat yours?" I asked the young boy, holding it out as he looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You should close your mouth, don't want a bug to fly in," I teased the boy as I put the hat on top of his head.

"T-T-Thank you Miss!" the young boy stuttered as a blush colored his cheeks. "Miss! Look out!" the boy exclaimed as I felt something moving behind me.

Whipping around, I saw the leader of the group charge with a small dagger containing a familiar family crest on the hilt. Grabbing the man's wrist, I twisted it as hard and far as I could, causing the man to drop to his knees and his grip on the dagger to loosen.

"Where did you get this dagger?" I glared as I held the dagger in my hand and rubbed my thumb over the familiar Aragosta family crest.

"Why would I-!" the man stopped to howl in pain as I broke his middle finger. "I'm part of the Aragosta family! I'm just a grunt though, no one important!" I let my hold on him go as he scrambled to get up, his friends following him as they got up and ran away.

With a glare sent to the crowd, everyone continued on with their business as the afternoon sun stood high up in the sky.

"Miss! You're bleeding!" the young boy shouted as I looked at my left forearm to see a cut going from my wrist to just before my elbow.

"It's nothing," I assured the boy as I pulled my sleeve over the cut, the blue fabric slowly absorbing the red blood. "Do you know of a boy named Nico?"

"I'm Nico! Nico Costa is the name! what's your name Miss?" the boy asked as he tilted up his still somewhat muddy hat.

"I'm Calandra Romano and I've been looking for you. Your mother is worried sick about you," I frowned as the boy pouted.

"Those men were saying nasty things about my parents! As the man of the house I can't let this happen!" Nico declared as I tucked the dagger in-between my apron and dress.

"Come on Nico, let's go find your mother," I said as Nico eyed my bloody sleeve.

"But Miss Calandra, you should really get your arm fixed!" Nico said as he grabbed my right hand and lead me down the street, opposite to where I was suppose to meet with his mother and Takeshi.

"It's fine Nico, really. I've gotten much worse injuries."

"Mr. Knuckle! Mr. Knuckle my friend needs help!" Nico shouted as he ran up to a church. "Mr. Knuckle!" he cried as he entered the church, still holding my hand.

"Nico!" a man with choppy black hair and a bandage across the bridge of his nose exclaimed, a large grin on his face. "What brings you here to the extreme?" the man asked as Ryohei suddenly popped to mind.

"My friend Miss Calandra beat up that jerk Calogera and his friends because they were bullying me and then Calogera brought out his dagger and gave Miss Calandra a nasty cut! He and his friends ran away though after Miss Calandra broke his finger again!" Nico said as he pushed me forward and showed the man my left arm, the blue fabric covering the wound turned a dark red color and was wet.

"Oh my," a girl in her early 20's with blonde hair and purple eyes gasped as she raised a delicate hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing," I insisted as the girl stood up, her fancy purple dress rustling slightly as she moved towards me. "Please, I wouldn't want you to dirty your dress,"

"Giotto! Knuckle can we do anything?" the girl asked as she turned to the black haired male and another male with blonde spiky hair and striking blue eyes, facial features that somewhat reminded me of Tsuna.

"Please sit Miss," the blonde male said as he stood from his seat and gestured to it.

"I'll be fine, honest. I have to get Nico back with his mother and meet up with my friends," I answered with a sigh as Nico perked up.

"Mom!"

"I'll drop Nico off with his Mother and tell your friends to meet you over here while Knuckle tends to your wound," Giotto insisted as he sat me down.

"But-" Giotto merely raised his hand up, silencing the words on the tip of my tongue.

"You shouldn't worry anymore Miss. I assure you that I will safely return Nico to his Mother. You should be more worried about yourself,"

"…Thank you," I said as Knuckle pulled my sleeve back, allowing some blood to drip on my muddy apron.

"Don't worry Miss Calandra! I'll be back!" Nico shouted as he ran out of the church, Giotto following behind.

"They should be by the Bakery!" I shouted towards Giotto, who stood by the church doors, nodding his head at me before leaving.

"Luckily it's no too deep," Knuckle smiled as he stood up. "Excuse me while I go and get the first aid kit," the man then left behind a wooden door, leaving me and the girl alone.

"My name is Anastasia. Anastasia Zhavoronok*," she introduced herself with a smile.

"I'm Calandra Romano," I answered as I brushed aside some stray strands of my hair and put them behind my ear.

"Did it hurt?" Anastasia asked as I gave her a confused look. "The cut,"

"I didn't notice I got cut until Nico pointed it out and like I've said before, I've had worst injuries," I informed her as she nodded her head before her eyes fell to the floor.

"I wish I was as strong as you," she said as I looked at her, slight shock in my gray** eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"All the males in my life…my friends, father, brother and lover…they're always out and fighting to keep everyone safe and all I can do is pray for them to come home safe. If I was as strong as you, then I could fight with them and I wouldn't be a burden," Anastasia admitted as she wrung her hands on her lap. "You probably think I'm stupid right now," she forced a smile as a tear fell on her hand.

"Yeah, you are stupid,"

She tensed. I guess she didn't expect me to say it.

"Well, you could've at least-"

"No point in lying. You are stupid. Strength isn't only in fighting, it's also in hope. You don't need to be a strong fighter, you need to have a strong heart. You have to believe that they'll come home and when they do, you need to be strong enough to give them the welcome they deserve. To hug them with open arms, and tell them everything will be alright. Make them live as normal a life as you can while they're in your care. That's what a family does for you." I said as Anastasia looked at me with wonder. "The mafia isn't fun, but it's still family," I whispered to myself as I though of my parents.

The church was quiet for a few moments, the only sound being a few birds chirping a playful tune as I eyed the light that spilled on the floor through the many stained glass windows of the church.

"Thank you…" Anastasia thanked with a smile as Knuckle came rushing in with a wooden box.

"I'm sorry that I'm late to the extreme but I forgot where I put this thing," Knuckle smiled as he took my arm and whipped the blood away with a hot towel.

"It's fine," I assured him as the church doors burst open.

"Miss Calandra!" Nico cried as Ryohei followed behind, pumping a fist in the air.

"CALANDRA! THAT WAS SOME EXTREME FIGHT YOU HAD! YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!" Ryohei screamed as he ran down the isle towards me.

"Big-Sis Calandra!" Lambo cried as he clung onto my leg.

"Hahaha~! I hope you didn't beat them up too bad," Takeshi grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted from Takeshi's shoulder before jumping off and landing on my shoulder. "Some fight you had Calandra. I can't believe you got injured, I thought you were better then that," Reborn chided with a smirk as I took out the dagger.

"Reborn, that man had an Aragosta dagger," I said handing the dagger out to him. "Do you think…?"

"Probably…" Reborn answered as he [somehow] pocketed the dagger into his suit.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Knuckle suggested as he finished dressing my wound. "I am Knuckle."

"Anastasia,"

"Calandra,"

"Takeshi,"

"Ryohei Sasgawa!"

"I'm the great Lambo!"

"I'm Nico!"

"I am Belladonna Costa. Thank you, again, for finding my son,"

"Reborn,"

"My name is Giotto. It is a pleasure to meet you all," Giotto said with a warm smile. "And I apologize for that fight you had gotten into. The Aragosta is a notorious mafia family and it seems that their grunts enjoy terrorizing and bullying the towns people. I've tried to reason with them, but their Boss wishes to pay no attention to me and my friends,"

"It's no problem, seriously,"

"Miss Calandra you were awesome! I've never seen anyone fight like that, let alone seen a girl fight! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Nico asked excitedly. "You were like Bang! Bang! Punch! And then you did that cool trick with that blanket and then you broke that jerk Calogera's fingers!" Nico exclaimed while trying to imitate my fighting style.

"I'm sorry my son caused you so much trouble," Belladonna apologized as she brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear before placing her hands on her son's shoulders.

"It's no problem, really," I assured her as I stood up from my chair.

"May I ask where you are from?" Giotto asked politely. "I have not seen you five around town and you don't seem to be from here."

"Ah, we're from Namimori!" Takeshi grinned. "Our other friends are also in Namimori, but Reborn said that they'd be coming over here soon,"

"Where are you staying? Maybe I can come over and visit you guys, if that okay with you all," Anastasia asked as Reborn suddenly decided to fall asleep in my arms.

"We're staying with Nonna Agese and Nonno Salvatore, an extremely nice couple!" Ryohei exclaimed as Giotto widened his eyes a bit.

"Agese and Salvatore are my-" but Giotto was interrupted as the church doors slammed opened.

"_OI! JUUDAIME NEEDS HELP!"_

And I end it at that. Hope it was long enough for you all~!

*I know, I'm so creative. It means 'Skylark' in Russian hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink ;)

**I never do stick to the same spelling for gray. One chapter it'll be written as 'grey' and 'gray' in another.

NEXT CHAPTER:

The Skylarks Arrive…All Three of Them!


	13. The Skylarks Arrive…All Three of Them!

So…my dad final went to get my laptop fixed and it turned out that the only problem was I needed a new charger… -_- great…I was previously using my mom's old laptop and on the same day I got my laptop fixed I managed to break her old one by tripping over the charger and sending it crashing to the ground. My life sucks…so enjoy this over due chapter while I drown myself in self-pity.

Also I'm totally confused. Does the Tenth Generation have both their Vongola Rings AND their Vongola Gear or do they just have their Vongola Gear? This information would seriously help and possibly speed up updating time.

P.S. I have no idea how to write Giotto so he may be OOC. I'm going towards TYL!Tsuna personality although we barley see it.

Enjoy! Even though I suck at fight scenes and comebacks.

**WARNING!: Very Strong And Foul Language Used Towards The End!**

**[Along with a suck-ey battle scene]**

[Chapter 13. The Skylarks Arrive…All Three of Them!]

"-and then we ended up here," Hayato finished gloomily as he stared at the cup of coffee resting in his grasp before he clutched it violently. "If only I-"

"Hayato, there's no use in thinking about the past," I stared before scrunching my face up in confusion. "Or…err…future,"

"But-"

"Calandra's right Hayato," Reborn stated as he stood on my right shoulder.

"So that means that Alonzo is here…but what does he intend on doing and why are we here?" I pondered out loud as I leaned back in my seat, turning my head to look at the fancy wooden door that Tsuna rested behind. "…What about back in our time? What's going on?"

"The Vongola Family is on high alert and all the precautionary measure Juudaime made have been put into effect after your disappearance. Your parents are at the Vongola compound along with the others," Gokudera informed me as I nodded my head before rubbing my eyes. "But there was an attack on Namimori a day before we came here.

"Is Kyoko okay?" Ryohei asked, concern heavily threaded into his words as his eyes practically begged Hayato to say 'yes'.

"Yeah, everyone was able to get away with minor cuts and bruises and like I said before, everyone that has a connection with any of us have been moved to the Vongola compound. If they don't know we're in the mafia then they were told that it was a very special vacation."

"The Old Man's alright," Takeshi breathed in relief as he ran a hand through his hair, grin back on his face.

"What now?" I asked as I cradled a sleeping Lambo in my arms.

"We must wait until No Good-Tsuna wakes up and train for the storm to come," Reborn stated as he took a small sip from his espresso. "Gathering some information also wouldn't hurt."

"Your friend seems to be making a fast recovery," the doctor announced as he came out of the room Tsuna resided in. "His cuts are healed and he's responding. He just needs a few hours of rest and something to eat once he wakes up,"

"Thank you," Giotto thanked as he entered the room where we all sat, a man with chin length red hair and a tattoo covering half his face standing behind Giotto faithfully. "G. will see you out,"

With a nod, the doctor followed the red headed man out of the room as Giotto turned to face the rest of us.

"Thank you for helping Juudaime!" Hayato exclaimed as he stood up straight and bowed at a 90 degree angle. "I failed as his right hand man,"

"It's okay Hayato, Boss'll be all right," I assured as Lambo moved around in my arms a bit.

"Calandra's right," Reborn added as he sipped some espresso. "And if you failed No Good-Tsuna in anyway it'd be having such little faith in his recovery."

"JUUDAIME!" Hayato cried as he fell to his knee, gripping his hair before smacking his head against the wooden flooring. "FORGIVE ME!"

"…Is your friend going to be all right?" Giotto asked as he observed Hayato's action.

"Haha~! Hayato always acts like this when it comes to Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed as a vein throbbed on Hayato's head.

"Shut up you stupid baseball freak!" Hayato yelled as he stood up, pointing a twitching finger at him. "Juudaime could've been seriously injured!"

"He's going to strike soon," I sighed as I leaned back into the plush chair I sat on. "And everyone isn't here, we're still missing Kyoya, and Chrome…"

"Who knows, maybe they'll show up soon," Reborn said. "We should head back."

"Actually, you all are welcome to stay here, along with your other friends when they arrive. I moved my grandparents over here as well so there won't be anyone home if you go back," Giotto said as he started at our confused faces. "Agese and Salvatore are my grandparents. They often house travelers and my friends," Giotto clarified.

"Ah, we don't-"

"That is very kind of you," Reborn said, cutting off my decline to the offer. "But what if we were a rival mafia family? You could be putting everyone in this mansion in danger,"

"I already know that you are the Tenth Generation of my Famiglia," Giotto clarified as a Japanese man wearing blue and white traditional Japanese clothing walked up behind Giotto.

"I am sorry to interrupt," the man apologized with a Japanese accent. "But there have been reports of a red headed lady barley clothed attacking the outsides of the city with a man in his early 20's. A girl with dark blue hair and an eye patch seems to be fighting them off but is losing,"

"Well all that's missing is Hibari," I said as the door slammed open.

"HEY! HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN ANASTASIA?" Knuckle screamed. "I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN AN EXTREMELY LONG TIME!"

"Miss Zhavoronok doesn't seem to be anywhere in the mansion Father*," a Vongola maid stated as she ran towards Knuckle, panting heavily as a teenage boy with hair the same color as the Lightning Flame and an eye closed walked in the room, a plate of cake in his hand and a fork in his mouth.

"Big Sis Anastasia is g-gone?" the boy trembled as tears welled up in his eye. "BIG SIS ANASTASIA!" the boy wailed as he dropped his plate and fork, crumbling to the ground and banging his hands and feet against the wooden floor while tears streamed down his face.

"M-Mr. Lampo!" the maid cried in shock, not really knowing how to deal with this mess.

"Asari, please gather G. and Daemon Spade and tell them to look for Anastasia while also looking for the people causing trouble. Knuckle, if you would go find Alaude and Zhenechka** and tell them the same I'd really appreciate it," Giotto said as both nodded their heads.

"What do we do with Lambo? We can't just leave him here," I frowned as I looked at the sleeping 8-year-old. "And what about Boss? Even if he's up he still needs to recover,"

"I'll stay here and look after the stupid cow and Juudaime," Hayato offered as Giotto got the green haired boy named Lampo to stop crying.

"But we should head in pairs. One being that the enemy is possibly too strong and another that we're still in new territory," I suggested as I rolled up the sleeves of my button-up to my elbow. "We're bound to get lost,"

"What about Reborn staying with Lambo and Tsuna?" Takeshi suggested.

"I'll send a three of my subordinates with each of you," Giotto said suddenly, a group of men dressed in nice suits behind him. "As for you Boss and friend I ask you not to worry, they shall be protected, I'll see to it personally."

"Thanks to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed as he ran out of the room, three men following and shouting something about him going the wrong way.

"See ya later guys! Good luck!" Takeshi waved as he left with three men.

"Shut up you baseball freak!" Hayato screamed as he ran after him, three more men following after to try and restrain Hayato from braking something.

"Coming Reborn?" I asked as the baby jumped on my shoulder.

"Why of course, I have a feeling something interesting is about to happen."

* * *

[Intermission]

_Now a word from out Sponsors…_

*Bonked with a tonfa*

Okay! Never mind! Back to the Story!

[Intermission Over]

* * *

"Anastasia!" one of the men traveling with me shouted as we ran through the forest on the outskirts of town.

"Miss Zhavoronok! Where are you?" another called as the faint sound of a twig snapped reach me ears.

Stopping, I turned my head to see a flash of purple before it disappeared behind a bush.

"Hey guys! I think I found something," I called as I jogged to the bush, the leaves on the small dirt path crunching against my boots.

"Calandra? Is that you?" a soft, whimpering voice called out as Anastasia walked out from behind the bush, her hair tangled with a few twigs in it as dirt and tears smudged her face, her dress ruined.

"Anastasia?"

"Miss Zhavoronok!" a man who looked to be around his late 30s cried as he and the others ran towards the girl.

"W-We have to go!" she cried out as she clutched my sleeve. "T-They're coming and they already killed-"

"Why'd you run _Tesoro _(Darling)? I though we were having so much fun," a snide voice growled as Capricia stepped out from behind the bushes, clad in a black bikini top, open black leather vest and a leather miniskirt with black heels***. "Oh, it's you," she commented once her blue eyes glanced over in my direction. "You look nice," she smirked as she caught on my tattered and slightly dirty appearance since I have still yet to clean myself up after my fight [even though I'm in new clothes].

"Thanks, your skins looks great. You gain weight?" I asked as she started to glower at me, her grip on her whip tightening till the point her knuckles turned white.

"Oh you did not go there," she growled, raising her whip in the air as I took out shortened Bo.

"Take Anastasia and get back to the Base!" I shouted to the men as my Bo extended.

"Not so fast," Capricia growled as she flicked her wrist, the Mist Flame engulfed whip hurling towards the men at a blinding speed.

The Mist Flame covered the three men who cried out in pain and clutched their heads before falling to the ground unconscious.

"What the-"

"I'm not finished playing with my little doll," Capricia seethed as she gestured to Anastasia who cowered behind me.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls?" I called with a smirk as I twirled my Bo in my hand before flicking my hand over the tip revealing the hidden platinum blade. "Anastasia, go find someplace safe to stay."

"I don't know what Alonzo sees in a brat like you," she shouted as the dragon tattoo on her upper right arm seemed to peel off from her skin revealing the bare pale skin underneath. "But he won't be very fond of you broken!" she screamed as the black ink dragon flew towards me at a blinding speed.

Barley registering my movements, I maneuvered by body around and twisted my naginata so that the blade cut the ink dragon in half, causing ink blots to splatter on the ground around me and transform into several smaller versions of the original tattoo coming towards me at the same speed.

"_Cazzo!_" I hissed as I twirled around and slashed the other dragons only to have them multiply and attack.

"Ha ha ha, I see you're having a lovely time dancing. Alonzo always said you loved to dance," Capricia taunted as the small star tattoos around her right eye and temple floated off before flying towards me, leaving various cuts around my entire torso, arms and cheeks before returning to their original spot.

"I'm starting to wonder when Alonzo _doesn't _talk about me!" I shouted as I covered my entire naginata with a vast amount of Snow Flames and spun it above my head, causing all the dragons to be engulfed in ice and fall to the ground, shattering on impact.

"My babies!" she screeched as the tattoo of a gargoyle peeled itself off her ankle and tripled in size before slamming me into a tree behind, cracking a few ribs as it's fat fingers circled my throat, it's long fingernails digging under my chin.

Starting to see black, I slowly reached my hand to grab the hands around my neck while struggling to breath. Closing my eyes, I saw a flash of my mother smiling, followed by my new family. I saw Mukuro, Ken and Kakipi playing with me as kids and I saw my older half-siblings****. Before I opened my eyes I swore I saw Hibari but before I could confirm it the pressure around my neck increased as I faintly heard my name being called out in panic.

Grapping the inky hands around my neck with all my might, I snapped my eyes open to see the Snow Flames engulf and freeze the gargoyle.

"You just won't die, will you?" Capricia complained as I ripped off the hands around my neck with surprising strength as I greedily took in a large intake of oxygen.

"Life's full of disappointments, like the fact that I can't fight someone who doesn't look like a cheap _puttana_," I coughed out as I spit some blood on the ground.

"Why you little brat. I _still_ don't see what Alonzo sees in you! You're just the daughter of some prostitute and a fuckin' man whore-!" Capricia gasped in pain as I jabbed the end of my naginata into her stomach, blood escaping her open mouth as my ring emitted a more Snow Flames, enough to send the trees and bushes in a 5km radius shaking.

"Shut up!" I screamed as I slammed the side of my naginata against her torso, hearing a satisfied crack as she was sent flying back. "Haven't you ever learned not to bring up a person's mom into a fight?"

"I don't care what Alonzo wants anymore!" Capricia shouted as her whip wrapped around my left forearm. "I'm going to kill you slowly _and _painfully!" she continued as she flicked her wrist, causing a loud snap to ring through the forest as my Snow Flame output increased to drone out the sound of my scream. "How do you like that?"

Grabbing the whip that was covering my now weirdly bent arm, I turned the Mist Flame engulfing the whip into ice and had it engulf Capricia's hand, slowly climb up her arm.

"You're really…starting to get…annoying," I panted out as the pain from my broken arm vibrated throughout my entire body, making it harder to breath.

"As are your flames," she grunted as Storm Flames engulfed her frozen hand, thawing it out and leaving slight burn marks. "Hey!"

"Sorry~!" a guy with messy brown hair and thick red glasses apologized as he flashed us a peach sign from his position on a branch not too far away. "Alonzo won't be very pleased once he finds out you broke his future wife~! I'm _so _telling!"

"Shut up Vincent!" I screamed as I managed to untangle the whip around my arm and fall to the ground, gently touching my arm.

"You seem to have cracked your Vongola Ring with all the Snow Flames you emitted, no wonder my flames turned to ice a few km away," Vincent commented as he dropped to the ground and knelt in front of me. "Well the ring shows just how weak the Vongola are,"

"Why are you two here?" I panted out as I leaned against a nearby tree.

"Oh it's not just the two of us," Vincent grinned, showing brilliant pearly whites as he twirled a stay lock of hair falling out of my ponytail. "Alonzo is here too and the others wi-"

"That's enough Vincent. We don't want to give her too much information, especially if she's going back to the Vongola," Alonzo's familiar voice called out as he came out of the shadows, his brown hair in front of his blue eyes until he gently flipped his hair away to send me a cheeky grin, the dimples on his cheeks showing. "Calandra, nice to see you again,"

"Wish I could say the same," I coughed as I swallowed the blood collecting in the back of my throat. "What do you want?"

"You, as always but the downfall of the Vongola would also be nice," he said as he took Vincent's placed as tightly gripped my broken arm, causing pain to explode and a scream to rip out of my mouth. "Oh, your ring is crack," Alonzo said with fake sympathy, his lips curving into a devious smirk as he gently held my right hand and fingered the snowflake on my Vongola Snow Ring.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out as I tried to stay conscious with all the pain from my arm flowing through my body.

"I'm fixing your ring," he said as "hard" Sky Flames engulfed his hand. "Oops~! I broke it," Alonzo chuckled as he squeezed my hand, my Vongola Ring shattering in half and falling to the ground. "Well looks like you'll hav-" a tonfa covered in Cloud Flames slammed into Alonzo's head, sending him skidding meters away until he banged into a tree, his once clean white suit now covered in dirt and a bit of mud. "Wha-?"

"Not this again," Hibari muttered darkly as he stepped in front of me. "I was taking a nap on Nami-Middle's Roof and then I find myself in a forest filled with herbivores," he growled as Alonzo got up and took out his dagger.

"Alaude!" Anastasia cried out as she ran towards the blonde male next to Hibari and hugged him before looking to the shadows. "Brother! You're back!"

"Trouble seems to like following you Anastasia, da?" a man with white hair and purple eyes grunted as he stepped out of the shadows, his bangs similar to the man dubbed 'Alaude' and Hibari but a noticeable cowlick raised from the back, giving him a somewhat "messy-rebel" look.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled as he glared at me.

"What?" I hissed as I slowly stood up, spitting blood on the ground in front of him.

"You've been missing for a week," he said as I gripped by broken arm and tried to snap it back in place, only to prove unsuccessful as the pain grew too much.

"So?" I panted out as I crumbled back to the ground.

"Calandra," Anastasia called as she knelt in front of me, a tears welling in her eyes as she held a worried look. "I'm sorry, for everything," she hiccupped as tears fell.

"You," Hibari said as he gestured to Alonzo. "In Nami Middle…" he paused until Alonzo looked at him in the eye "those eyebrows would be a school violation," Hibari said in all seriousness as I deadpanned and banged my head against the tree behind me.*****

"Of course, can't ever stop thinking about Nami Middle, even though you graduated High School," I groaned as I let out a sigh.

"For that-"

"You'll bite him to death, we know," I grunted as I stood back up.

"Herbivore, you shouldn't be fighting," Hibari stated.

"I can't, the ring broke…" I said gesturing to the ring Anastasia was gathering in her palm. "My Flame Output was too strong…I think,"

"Well, who gets who?" the white haired male questioned as he pulled out a sickle while his boots lit up in Snow Flames.

"Hn, I'm taking the guy with the bad eyebrows," Hibari declared as he took a step forward, his eyes narrowing before they turned to me. "Calandra, stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," I panted as Anastasia helped me up once more. "Just don't die."

"Anastasia," the man with white hair called as said female looked back. "Make sure you and Calandra get back to the Vongola base safely and inform Giotto of what happened,"

"Y-yes," Anastasia nodded as she allowed me to lean on her, while helping me limp away from the fight until I slowly fell unconscious due to the pain.

Wow…I hope you all enjoyed that. Anyway since I'm such a terrible planner and have lost all my notes I made for this story some parts of the story may seem iffy and for that I apologize but I'll try my best!

I feel like the three of them [Kyoya, Alaude and my Mystery Man] would have an quick bond due to their many similarities but that's just me, tell me what _you_ think!

*Knuckle is a priest, right? So that means that he's called Father by people…I don't know, I've never been to Church. My only knowledge of the Catholic Religion is from the classes I've been forced to take once a week since I was a second grader but I stopped taking those what…three years ago? I don't mean to insult anyone.

**Male Russian name meaning "Nobel"

***I don't mean to sound perverted [trust me I don't roll that way and sorry if you do] but the point I'm trying to make out is that one way Capricia fights is by using her tattoos so by being scantily [barley] dressed you're allowed to see her tattoos and see them "magically" peel from her skin and be in awe before she kills you. So you get a little magic trick before you die!

****Yes, Calandra has Half-Siblings [her dad is a very notorious womanizer and flirt, what do you expect?] that may make an appearance either later in the story or in the sequel [if you guys want one]

*****Brownie points and a faster update if you can tell me where that's from :P


End file.
